Alea Jacta Est
by Miss Jessica Riddle
Summary: At the start of fifth year, the marriage law is passed, the Dark Lord grows stronger, and the Resistance reforms with a new generation at hand. WARNING: Contains a cliffy addict, intricate bloodlines, and Slytherins at their best. SS OC reviews please :]
1. Marriage Law

**Summary**: This fanfic takes place at the beginning of the fifth Harry Potter book. It's based on the marriage law, but I'm bending that around my twisted little finger, too.

**Disclaimer**: hides in bushes and pounces on Snape as he walks by _now he's mine_

… just kidding, I take credit for some of the plot, not the characters… 'cept a few, but you'll know who they are, okies

* * *

And so it was after the introduction of the ministry official, Delores Jane Umbridge, into Hogwarts staff that the news of Fudge's latest decree was delivered by the head of house in the common room. The main word around the castle was that Potter saw Malfoy's father making certain 'arrangements' with Fudge. Apparently the minister _had_ been bribed into passing some sort of marriage law, if Malfoy's gloating was anything to go by. It was now, in the Ravenclaw common room that the details were first explained to Jessica Cassidy and her fellow classmates.

Fliwick, standing upon a stray pile of stacked books spoke softly to the group of worried fifth and sixth years gathered around them. "It would seem that this law was passed in order to preserve the magical community. Due to a rise in squibs resulting in the mating of muggle borns and purebloods to their own kind. Therefore, the requirements are for the pureblood students to write a formal proposition of marriage to a non pureblood witch or wizard. If only one is received, then that person will have no choice but to accept. If said recipient receives more than one request, they are free to choose which they will accept. Anyone who doesn't send or receive a request will be stripped of their magic and cast into muggle life as an outcast from the magical community." As he finished reading the decree he gazed at the students around him in despair as he saw their last hope of this being some ridiculously tasteless joke quickly dissolve. Contrary to the whispers and muttering in the great hall, the silence was unbearably evident. The distraught professor waited until out of the silence came a few timid voices.

"Have our parents been informed?"

"Those are really are only options?"

"How much time do we have?"

"This can't possibly be happening…"

"Why not the seventh years?"

"Apparently they've too much happening already."

"Last year in school, exams, and then finding jobs."

"It's not fair and it just can't be legal."

He looked on wishing he could give them all the answers that they so desperately craved. Many had begun to tear up and most were consoling their friends. Even a few relatives were huddled together. His locked onto Jessica and his eyes held an apologetic gleam upon seeing her pleading gaze. In silence she watched her professor step down to the floor and left the common room with his eyes watering and his head hung low. Not even a minute passed after his departure before the first through fourth years were allowed in. There was much confusion as some of the older siblings explained the law to their family. Though hiding in a less visible corner Jessica still awaited the inevitable. Soon enough, her elementally gifted twin sisters in their first year would find her, and then they would find out. She looked for both the flowing black hair of the Moon Child, Selena and also for the Sun Child, Saphyri's short cut, blazing red mane.

"_Jessy!"_

"Selena, Saphyri are you two alright" Jessica asked as they took a running leap to embrace her. "I take it you've heard, then."

"How can this happen," Saphyri asked enraged, a fire alight within her dark eyes.

"It is the law now, Saphyri," Selena stated calmly, blue eyes sad and cold. "It must be abided by, lest she lose her wand." Saphyri glared, but the comment seemed to help her simmer down a bit.

"Can't mother or father help," Saphyri pleaded desperately.

"Selena's right. It can't be avoided."

"Don't worry, Jessy. They'll find a way, Dumbledore, I mean," Selena said quietly. "I'll all be fine in he end." Suddenly the deep, blue ocean that was her eyes threatened to spill over. Selena found herself cradled into Jessica's arms, with her twin facing them kneeling beside them.

"Hey, that's my line to you guys," Jessica whispered in her ear. Some time passed and as Selena began to drift off to sleep in Jessica's arms, Jessica herself grew more and more restless. Turning to Saphyri she asked her to bring Selena upstairs and stayed in the sitting room to discuss the law with her friends.

Only half an hour later the common room was empty, but for herself. Lighting a fire in the hearth she sat on the windowsill thinking of the new law. Because of it she was now the Head Girl for Ravenclaw. Most of the sixth years were taking additional classes to finish the year earlier. Staring out the window onto the grounds at the wind whip the trees in the forest sleep soon took her. Another hour or so later she was awoken by the sound of the door leading to the common room opening and the rushed footsteps that followed.

"You see Minerva? I told you mine would be empty!"

"I realize that the possibility of your house's occupants sleeping upstairs at three in the morning, but I still don't think it wise to hold such a discussion of this nature so near to the students." Now wide awake, Jessica, veiled by the thin curtains, listened closely trying to match voices.

"Quiet both of you, unless you want to wake them all with your bickering."

"You're quite right, Sprout, my apologies, but I don't see how it matters that Minerva can't simply acce-"

"Silence," hissed the closest voice she had heard yet, nearly right beside the window. Immediate silence followed. Concluding that is was the four heads of houses present Jessica, deciding it may be better to slip by unnoticed, feigned sleep in case the curtains were drawn.

"Severus, I'm sure I speak for all of us, when I say I don't hold much appreciation for the predicament you're in."

"What's going on, then?"

"Yes, I haven't a clue either Sprout," Flitwick asked with interest.

"I'm 38," came a whisper so soft Jessica almost hadn't caught it.

"Erm… congra-"

"I'm in the cut for the damn law," he growled. Jessica could have strangled herself for gasping, but was relieved to find it went unobserved as both recently informed teachers had produced similar reactions.

"Where is it they left off, Minerva?"

"Well, I believe the cut off was forty, but they moved it to fifty."

"But doesn't that mean-?"

"Yes, you're right!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing… well, ah. How do I put this…? Dumbledore is quite fond of some of the students, Ms. Granger in particular."

"I don't see how that concerns… he wouldn't."

"If no one petitioned for her, I'm sure one of the death eaters would try to use her to get to Potter. It figures that Albus would-"

"Wait a minute! You're all forgetting how close she and that Weasley boy are."

"Actually, in that case I just might…" Jessica's mouth dropped and a few seconds later it took all her self control to keep quiet after imagining Granger's and Snape's children.

"Come again," whispered McGonagall, still in shock. Someone groaned, presumably Snape in misery of aggravation.

"I don't _intend_ for her to accept! If she chooses Weasley, which she had better, no _will,_ then that takes care of me avoiding marriage and still living in the magical community."

"How-"

"If I sent a request, then that fills the requirements"

"Oh." Still leaning up against the window, Jessica thought over his logic carefully.

_Christ, that's clever! Solves my problem too… Wonder if I should spread it around, though. If too many people try it the ministry might wizen up and fix their little loop hole… This could be interesting._

"Now, if that was sufficiently explained, let's get down to business."

"What do you mean, Severus?"

"Minerva, that's obviously not the solution for everyone. The ministry would tighten that up if they saw too many people going for it."

"I'm terribly tired. I believe this can wait until tomorrow."

"I agree. One day of scheming won't make the difference."

"I can't help but feel duty bound to these students to try-"

"Minerva, tell me something. Do you think sleep depravation will do them any good? We need our rest too if we're going to be the one's to think up a plan."

"I suppose you're right, come on then." Jessica hearing the footsteps grow more distant waiting until the door closed to climb down from the windowsill. She didn't see her professor hold the door open for the others and then stay back in the common room watching her unseen from the corner she'd earlier been standing in. Still thinking over her professor's solution Jessica spread out on the couch in front of the fire. She watched the flames die down before making her way to the stairs leading towards the room which held her waiting bed unknowingly observed from the figure left behind in the secluded corner. With her hand on the railing of the winding stairs up to the tower, as he crept behind her she noticed the shadow his body cast beside hers. Reaching for her wand she turned and fired of an attack spell which the figure blocked with a return defensive spell. She tried to vanish it and created a clear, magical barrier. The figure had attempted too break into the invisible shield, but could find no fault with its construction.

"Evening, Miss Cassidy." Jessica jumped in surprise as she recognizing the voice diminished the shield to face what she could only imagine might be a very angry Professor Snape.

"Well, Sir it's technically morning." _Where the hell did that come from? This isn't funny, just shut up!_ She watched as his cold eyes dangerously narrowed and had enough sense to look down, ashamed.

"Quiet," he hissed. Jessica thinking it now safe to look up was trying to judge his anger by his facial features as she often did during his class, when he truly surprised her. The corner of his mouth turned in an ominous smirk, for which it was known that nothing good would follow. "Quite the night you've had, Miss Cassidy, isn't that right?"

"No more than any of the others, Sir…" she responded, her tone hesitant.

"Of course, I am speaking of your little escapade down near the window. Spying on your teachers while they're discussing ministry affairs?"

"Sir, I never meant to-"

"But _of course_ Miss Cassidy, it was Professor Flitwick's fault. Let's tell him, shall we," he asked his eyes flashing in amusement at her predicament.

"Sir, please-"

"Oh, but he'll be so _pleased_ to hear of your achievements after nominating you for Head Girl."

"I could serve detention-"

"Although, attacking a teacher in the earliest part of the morning, which he can't be held accountable for…" he whispered now thoroughly enjoying himself as she flinched slightly, "… is inexcusable."

"Professor, anyone would have-"

"I realize it was dark and that after your little listening session you may not have been thinking logically. Still, who, besides a teacher with access to the common room or a student, neither a significant threat, would be up here at this time," he drawled.

"I… don't-"

"Tired?"

"Sir, if… excuse me?"

"Are - you - tired," he asked, his eyes starting to narrow again.

"I suppose-"

"Well, then, taking into consideration your actions for the night, you certainly deserve it, don't you?"

"I," she stuttered confused. Catching his eye she responded in agreement.

"Then, _I suppose_ you'll understand the lenience of detention tomorrow evening until," glancing at the clock above the fire place, "about four in the morning?"

"Yes, Sir, thank you." She turned to leave, but he held her back a moment.

"I also trust you won't repeat anything you heard tonight." She nodded and he allowed her to ascend up the stairs to get a few hours sleep. Snape, too tired to dwell on the early morning's events, made his way down to his chambers. On his way, he dropped a note on Albus' desk informing him his morning classes would be canceled 'due to illness.' As he reached his room, he began thinking about the nights events.

_I recall her, now. She's the twins' sister, if I'm not mistaken. Surprising that I'd catch her in such a predicament, she never struck me as that type of person. Completely on edge the way she attacked me. 15 turning 16, she'll be in the cut soon enough as well… ridiculous law. What with sending that toad, Umbridge, to reinforce it, that minister's finally lost it. I still can't believe Albus must allow the potential suitors into the castle. Absolutely ridiculous… still, now that I think about it, it may not be prudent to have your fate rest in the less than capable hands of an adolescent couple. All the same, it's a matter that can wait until morning, or rather lunch. _

He smirked to himself at the thought of sleeping in on the first day of classes. He wouldn't have to hear the students' complaint, the other professors' worries, and all other debatably factual information about the retched law. With that thought of comfort fresh in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

Though her professor had the luxury of sleeping in, as she would soon discover from his absence from the head table, Jessica did not. Having awoken to the twins pouncing on her bed at six in the morning she didn't sleep much at all. Deciding there would be no way that she'd get through the day on two hours sleep she resolved to nap during lunch. However, as the day progressed, by lunch time the teachers' home work load seemed to have other plans in store for her than resting.

During the middle of lunch a fine misty drizzle began falling outside, though the courtyard was still filled with huddled students discussing the law. Jessica was in a more secluded fraction of the grounds sitting on one part of a twin bench set beneath a tree. Potter, Granger, and Weasley walked over from the Great Hall. Jessica knew them from class, but they had never really spoken before.

"Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Not at all," she responded politely, "Hermione isn't it?"

"Yeah, this is Ron and, of course, Harry," she pointed out while her and Ron took the other bench.

"So, ah Jessica is it," Harry asked. She nodded and moved her books to make room on him bench. "Think Snape will make the first class harder just to catch us off guard from vacation?" She stared at him confused.

"I was under the impression he wasn't teaching."

"Ha, you're right, it's not like we learn anything in that class anyway," Ron chuckled, stopping only after an aspirated look from Hermione.

"No, I mean he wasn't at the staff table during breakfast, didn't you notice?"

"Did you," Ron asked amused Hermione rolling her eyes.

"I have to see him about something, so yeah I did," she responded calmly.

"What'd you have to see _him_ about?"

"Ron, it's none of your business!"

"So, uh, how long do you think he'll be out," Harry asked in last attempt to change topic. An awkward pause proved no one bought it. Jessica shrugged. She then retreated back into her home work, Harry following suite while Ron and Hermione found something else to argue about. Somehow, none of them were aware they were being watched by the very professor they had been discussing. Unable to think of anything better to do on the first day he decided to look for his meal ticket couple out of the law in the courtyard. He was surprised to see the very same Ravenclaw student he had reprimanded last night in their company and equally surprised to see them fighting about something. Not altogether thrilled about the establishment he continued observation.

_She heard of my solution concerning Miss Granger, but… she wouldn't really tell her, would she? I didn't realize they were that close_ he thought as her and Harry began to converse. _This could be slightly problematic. She tells them, they tell Albus, and Albus, from the goodness of his heart… tells all._

Suddenly he appropriately experienced his false excuse for a sick day in the form of a migraine. Downing a potion to help relieve his headache he quickly changed into his robes and made his way to Dumbledore's and then to class just as the bell rang.

They had all worked up until the bell which Harry announced had rung since the other two missed it while arguing. It had just begun to downpour and the four were desperately trying to save their school work. Thoroughly soaked and already late they walked sulking out of what slight shelter the tree provided. Within the few minutes that the storm had started the ground became slick from the lake starting to overflow.

On his way to make sure the headmaster would act in his favor upon hearing his plans from the golden boy's most recent source of information, Professor Snape gazed out at the dismal weather. He was surprised to notice that the group of four he'd spotted earlier was still outside, but even more surprised as the latest scene played out in front of him.

"Augh, my shoes are full of water," Hermione whined.

"What do you expect? Honestly, it's only flooding," Ron yelled still upset about their most recent argument.

Harry leaned over to Ron muttering, "I told you not to discuss relationships with her, mate, you asked for i-"

"I HEARD THAT!" Harry and Ron both stopped and turned so suddenly Jessica walked into Harry who managed to keep her from falling by holding her to his chest. Ron, who'd not seen her stumble, began to walk away from the still screaming Hermione, who followed him, ranting all the way. While Jessica blushed only slightly Harry's face turned as red as the standard Weasley mane. She untangled herself from his arms, both apologizing at the same time.

"HARRY, JESS, COME ON, WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE CLASS IF WE WASTE ANYMORE TIME," yelled Ron from the stone pavilion adjacent to the greenhouses. As Harry and Jessica made their way to the pavilion, the half way mark, Jessica saw a familiar figure watching from the fourth floor near the headmaster's office. Before she could point him out to the others Harry slipped and skidded. On his way towards the ground he tripped Jessica, as well. She landed in his arms and they were once again apologizing to each other as they strode over to their companions. Ron and Hermione, who happened to see them falter this time, were laughing so hard that breathing was a real problem. Jessica looked up to find that her fourth floor audience was still watching with an infuriated expression cast upon his features.

"Look," she said to the others. "We can still make it to transfiguration class before it ends if we hurry."

"Not quite, Jessica," Hermione stated. "I wouldn't advise running, especially since you two can barely walk let alone… what," she asked seeing Ron and Harry nod to each other in satisfactory agreement. "I know that look," she muttered. "I hate that look."

"We won't _run_, Hermione," Ron said grinning.

"Ever ridden a broom, Jessica," Harry asked.

"You can't be serious, guys, c'mon," Hermione moaned.

"No I haven't," admitted Jessica slightly hesitant. Harry smiled warmly.

"No time like the present. _Acio Broom,_"he yelled brandishing his wand. Two brooms were heard smashing their way through the storage shed bringing laughter to Harry and Ron, both.

"Didn't think of that one, did you mate?"

"Guess not, we'll repair it on the way," Harry shouted back through the storms clashes of thunder as he grabbed both brooms out of the air. Hermione got on the back of Ron's and Harry offered Jessica his hand as he leapt on his own broom.

"Promise you won't let me fall," she said before taking his hand. Instead of hanging on to the handle in the back, Harry swept her onto the front of the broom and slightly leaned on her to steer as they kicked off.

Watching from the fourth floor, Snape realized they were still trying to make it to class by using the brooms. He thought of using one of the school brooms to cut them off at the doors, but realized that the student body seeing him ride a broom down the corridors skipping his own class might distract them from his 'no nonsense' image. In that case, he disillusioned himself before he summoned the broom. Not bothering to take the stairs, he flew out the window to cut them off by flying above the castle instead of around it.

Meanwhile, as the four reached the main doors, closest to the dungeons, the gate opened to admit a mass. The group swerved around to get a better look. What appeared to be a collection of men in their thirties and forties were rapidly approaching. The four still hovering above the ground shared looks of confusion.

"Harry," Jessica whispered. "I think they're here because of the law."

"That's ridiculous, why would they be he-… no way." Harry shook his head in disbelief. "They're so much older; you'd think they'd change the cut off." The crowd came close enough to distinguish their yells just as their professor appeared above them still disillusioned.

"Who're they?"

"They're too young to be teachers."

"They can't be students!"

"Albus wouldn't hear of them out of the castle at a time like this, would he?"

"But, look, that's Potter, there."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, the one with the scar."

"Can't see that well."

"He's riding with that girl with the long dark hair."

"Is he with her?" "Doesn't matter, how are we to get in."

"Here, here. It's freezing."

"Not sure if they're an item, but he'll have to choose soon, too."

"He can't be that old."

"He's 16, already."

"The law's for 16 to 45, now."

Just then the door's opened and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick emerged. Snape, who had come to hover just behind the four removed the disillusions spell and turned to face his colleagues. Albus took in the sight in mere seconds.

"Severus, I wonder if you would be kind enough to show Mr. Potter and his friends back into the castle." He gave a swift nod in reply, understanding that now was not the time to plead for punishment. Snape flew a few yards away before noticing he wasn't followed.

"Potter, Weasley you got the brooms, I assumed you knew how to fly," he shouted through the deafening sound of the falling rain. They quickly followed him through the front doors to the castle. Once inside, they followed Snape silently down into the stairs leading to the dungeon. It was on the last step that Hermione slipped when Ron stepped on her heel and to fuel her aggravation, it was Snape that caught her.

"Is there condition you two have that enables walking," he asked irritably as Hermione righted herself enough to stand on her own again. The glare she sent to Ron wasn't lost on the group, their professor in particular, who was now slightly worried his plan might fail if they broke of what small relationship connection they had. As they reached his office, he held the door open and they filed in to stand in front of his desk. Snape strode over to the window and used his wand to send the brooms soaring back to the shed. As he sat on the side of his desk, the group of teachers who had found him outside burst through the door. Snape smirked as his students looked down ashamed after seeing their head of house arrive.

"Harry, please explain," Dumbledore said softly. Harry flinched the calm disappointment and worry in his voice.

"We were just trying to get to class, professor," he whispered aware how weak his excuse was.

"Well, if you look around, Potter, you'll find the rest of the student body managed that without flying," McGonagall said in a shrill voice with more of an accent than usual.

"Why did you act in such a manner, Harry," Dumbledore asked.

"It started to down pour while we were still outside. We ran half way back, but the grounds started to flood over from the lake," he began. "Well, I figured that since every time all three of us miss class Voldemort attacks, so you might, uh, worry…"

"Yeah," Ron joined in. "We were caught in the storm and we just wanted to make it to your class before… it… ah… um, yeah, Hermione," he asked pleading her to continue as he crumble under the glare of his transfiguration professor.

"Oh, uh, well, not much to add, Ron, it's not the most complex of excuses."

"It happens to have turned out that I did notice your absences, yours as well, Miss Cassidy," she snapped to Jessica who had bravely stepped up beside Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I'd alerted Albus, who confirmed that you weren't in the castle. Through communications with all the teachers, we learned from Professor Sprout," to whom she indicated to beside her with hand gesture, "who saw you lot out by the green houses caught in the storm." Her mouth thinned as she began telling them about how Flitwick was awaiting the suitors' arrival in the entrance to the great hall. There, the five of them met up, opened the doors, and found them with Professor Snape.

"So then they are the candidates," Harry asked fuming. Jessica looked at him shocked that he'd dare to speak out when in so much trouble already. Snape caught her look of astonishment and just barely controlled a smile of amusement to form his standard smirk.

"Harry, don't," Hermione begged, nudging him.

"This is insanity," he continued swatting at Hermione's hand. "How can Fudge allow, no support, this madness?" He glared at the entire room in frustration.

"It cannot be helped and it will not be discussed now, Harry," Dumbledore said in a practiced voice of calm reason. Snape, deciding the time to discuss his own happiness was at hand stood and strode over to the group assembled near the door.

"I believe, headmaster, that there is still the matter of punishment," he stated losing the smirk for the sake of appearing professional.

"I believe that's up to their head of house," he replied. "Minerva," he asked stepping back for her to unleash all hell.

"Well, Potter, I believe a week's worth of detentions with filch will do for Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and yourself." Jessica, who had not heard her name called, feeling partly responsible decided to speak up. Before she could utter a single word, Snape, who had been standing the closest to her while behind them, intervened.

"Headmaster, I believe Miss Cassidy is as much at fault as the others." Dumbledore looked at them for a moment as if trying to remember something.

"Miss Cassidy, you are the fifth year head girl, are you not," he asked. She nodded and blushed slightly in embarrassment as she looked away from Flitwick's expressed disappointment. "Well, then, I want you to understand, Miss Cassidy, the seriousness of your actions due to your position. You two as well," he said to Ron and Hermione who had been made head boy and head girl for Gryffindor. He turned to Flitwick to ask if he agreed with Professor McGonagall, to which he agreed.

"If that's all, then," Dumbledore asked looking at Jessica longer than the others as the four of them nodded. "Well, I'm sure you can make it down to the hospital wing without flying, unless…" He looked inquiringly at Snape.

"I have the necessary potions here, headmaster," he said grudgingly remembering that Albus had done him a favor by promising not to reveal his solution unless completely necessary.

"Well, then we will leave you in Professor Snape's care for the remaining," he looked at the clock on the mantle. "… eighteen minutes." As the others filed back, Dumbledore remained to ask to talk to Snape in the hall. As the students were left alone in Snape's office they avoided each others gaze waiting in silence for their professor to return.

Meanwhile in the hall, Snape was completely at a lose for guessing the matter for which the headmaster did not want discussed in front of the fifth years back in his office. Judging by the smile on Dumbledore's face he knew it would be interesting, to say the least. As they were about to round a corner, Snape stopped him.

"Albus, what is it," he asked with a tone of aggravation.

"Oh, come now, Severus, you'll enjoy this one," he replied, his eyes twinkling in that ominous manner. A skeptical look from Snape prompted him to continue.

"It would appear that Miss Cassidy has kept her word." Snape now wore a look of uninterested confusion. "She hasn't told Hermione," said excitedly.

"That's convenient, Albus, not so amazingly enjoyable that I'd follow you into your wonderful world of optimism," he stated blandly. Inside, however, he was extremely relieved to hear Albus' news. "But how did you know?"

"Legilimency," he muttered. Snape smirked. "I was curious," he told the potions master, "and I also saw what occurred last night."

"And," Snape asked.

"I don't agree with your punishment in the slightest, Severus," he said earnestly. "It really wasn't her fault, and depriving her of sleep is cruel."

"Hardly, it's fitting," he argued. "I she had enough energy to listen into us and attack me last night, then she can stay up just as late tonight, however, the activities may be altered.

"What task is it you've planned for her," he said resigned to the fact that the detention would not be changed.

"Not sure yet, possibly grading, maybe scrubbing cauldrons," Snape said casually as Dumbledore gave him a withering look. Snape shrugged and turned to go back to his office while Dumbledore headed back upstairs. Upon hearing his name, Snape turned around to address the headmaster.

"It was a miracle that Umbridge didn't involve herself, but she's bound to hear of this incident eventually," Albus said raising his brow awaiting the response that Snape gave of a simple 'what incident' approach. They both left to their respective destinations, however, as Snape reached his office he was greeted by the least appealing scene his predicament could produce.

* * *

**Author's Comments**: Sorry, but I love cliff hangers. The good thing is I love updating, too. Unfortunately, this fanfic was started at an inconvenient time. Since the next book will be out soon, I'll be dedicating a few sleepless nights reading it from start to finish with absolutely no interruptions, including the next chapter. This is my first fanfic, and I'd like to know how I'm doing. Comments are appreciated and responded to in the beginning of the next chapter. 


	2. Legilimency Revealed

Disclaimer: backs away from a slightly peeved and previously pounced on Snape as he advances on my helpless little plot puppy.

_"You own nothing,"_ he hissed while trying to drown my plot puppy in some acidic wasteland. Jessica traipses up behind him and lowers the puppy away from its unwarranted doom… reminisces about glomping Snape… ha unwarranted…

"She does do part of the plot on her own, Severus," she hints softly while the ever glomping canine scampers to a safe distance before turning around to face him.

_"I can make you do things,"_ says my beloved puppy, narrowly avoiding an Unforgivable as he scampers back into its dog house scheming up ways to make Snape suffer. Sorry guys, but the suffering comes after the… little surprise that I have planned in the next chapter. My puppy does not own me and I want them to have some fun before the ''complications' my puppy's brewing start to pop up.

Reviews: I'd like to thank my first reviewers, AsparagusZeTurkey and LilyHellsing. I appreciate the comments and hope you can spare a few more after noticing the attempt at better grammar, the main complaint. I also am pleased to inform you of a pleasant surprise in chapter three that leads into the awesome-ness that is chapter four seeing as I have split the first day up into three chapters. Actually, after you two are done reading the three chapters I'll probably combine them into one long one. The first day really shouldn't be that long, but when I get into adding things to the plot, it's like Pringles.

Previously in Chapter 1

"Well, ah, how do I put this…? Dumbledore is quite fond of some of the students, Ms. Granger in particular." Now wide awake, Jessica, veiled by the thin curtains, listened closely trying to match voices.

"I don't _intend_ for her to accept! If she chooses Weasley, which she had better, no _will,_ then that takes care of me avoiding marriage and still living in the magical community since it's only sending not accepting the request that fulfills the requirements."

With her hand on the railing of the winding stairs up to the tower, as he crept behind her she noticed the shadow his body cast beside hers. Reaching for her wand she turned and fired of an attack spell which the figure blocked with a return defensive spell. She tried to vanish it and created a clear, magical barrier. The figure had attempted too break into the invisible shield, but could find no fault with its construction.

"Evening, Miss Cassidy." Jessica jumped in surprise as she recognizing the voice diminished the shield to face what she could only imagine might be a very angry Professor Snape. "I'm sure you'll understand the lenience of detention tomorrow evening until," glancing at the clock above the fire place, "about four in the morning?"

"Yes, Sir, thank you." She turned to leave, but he held her back a moment.

"I also trust you won't repeat anything you heard tonight." She nodded and he allowed her to ascend up the stairs to get a few hours sleep.

Watching from the fourth floor, Snape realized they were still trying to make it to class by using the brooms. Not bothering to take the stairs, he flew out the window to cut them off by flying above the castle instead of around it. Just then the door's opened and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick emerged. Snape, who had come to hover just behind the four removed the disillusions spell and turned to face his colleagues.

As the others filed back, Dumbledore remained to ask to talk to Snape in the hall. "It would appear that Miss Cassidy has kept her word." Snape now wore a look of uninterested confusion. "She hasn't told Hermione," said excitedly. They both left to their respective destinations, however, as Snape reached his office he was greeted by the least appealing scene his predicament could produce.

Chapter 2

"RONALD WEASELY YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS IF YOU THINK I'D DROP OUT FOR ANY REASON, LEAST OF ALL YOUR SELFISH WISHES FOR A COMMON HOUSE WIFE," she screamed glaring daggers at a dumbfounded Ron. Harry sat beside a wide eyed Jessica… who was inching away from a ranting Hermione… who was advancing on a helpless and truly confused Ron. Harry's expression was devoid of any emotion besides vague disinterest or boredom while Jessica's eyes were widened slightly in surprise. Snape, however, seeing his one way out of the law disappear, narrowed his eyes at Ron and drawing himself up as he slamming the door he'd left open behind him. The entire room jumped at the thunderous boom of the door closing. "Professor, if you don't mind, I think I'll go down to the hospital wing to get the potion," Hermione stated more than asked. For the second time in a few short minutes Jessica marveled at the Gryffindor boldness and bravery. She looked over to see Snape seething. She knew he now needed a new plan and was obviously not happy about it. Still, seeing him that enraged, he also looked unsure of how to handle the situation. Jessica, not wanting to be the one to set him off kept her tongue remembering she already had detention with him tonight.

"No." Hermione, who hadn't waited for an answer, had gathered up her school work and had started to walk towards the door before he'd spoken.

"_Why not_," she fumed, livid. One look from Snape and she composed herself enough to add 'sir' in an effort to sound more respectful.

"Because, Miss Granger, the headmaster entrusted you into my care for the remaining ten minutes until your next class, because you are in no state to walk down to the Hospital Wing on your own, and most importantly _because - I – said- so_," he drawled putting more emphasis on the last reason as his eyes narrowed even more. When she made no move to sit back down he hissed, "_Take a seat_." Deciding that her professor was clearly close to losing it she complied, but glared at Ron as she took the seat on the other side of Harry and Jessica as far away from him as possible. Taking the moment in which Hermione found her seat to calm himself, he was now more aggravated than angry. "Stay where you are, I'll be back with the potions," he said, his tone a velvety smooth mask veiling his displeasure at the situation. As he began looking for the correct vials in the storage cupboard he began collecting his thoughts.

_She doesn't know. Shit, this is bad… maybe she should know. No… maybe… he should know. _He smirked just as his hand reached the final vial. _But how… _He turned and saw Harry whispering something to Jessica and they both looked at Ron, the upturned corners of her lips carried an empathetic lift. He shut the door and as Jessica turned towards the noise her eyes locked with his. _She'll do. I'll just talk to her about it after class or during detention. _He approached, them smirking after being completely outraged, carrying a potion they were all supposed to drink. Needless to say, they were certainly hesitant. He noticed their reluctance and promptly threatened to dock 50 house points each if the vials weren't emptied within the next five minutes. Ron, who thought that meant he could empty his vial into a nearby inkwell, took the most of Snape's wrath for the terrible turn of events.

Once he had taken a devastating amount of points from Gryffindor he sat at his desk to inform Dumbledore of the latest complications to his stratagem. He instructed Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who was still in shock from the amount of points he'd just lost his house, to take the letter to Dumbledore before class informing them that it was not another excuse for tardiness as they swiftly fled the office. Ron and Hermione had been to busy putting all their concentration into avoiding each other that only Harry noticed that he'd made Jessica stay behind. Realizing since to listening in on them he'd need Ron and Hermione to work together and use their motor functions for something other than skirting around each other, he decided a hidden observation session would not work well at the present. He resolved instead to ask the headmaster and then, should his conclusion that Dumbledore was ignoring him prove true, he would ask Jessica herself. He got to the stairs leading to the fourth floor before McGonagall stopped him. Handing him the excuse that the suitors were still roaming around on their tours of the castle and it could be dangerous to meet up with them while alone. He reluctantly handed over the letter so she could deliver it and with a few minutes left before potions, they began their descent back into the dungeons. On their way back down, Ron and Hermione were still determined not to cross the path of the other so Harry resolved to find Jessica before their detentions to find out what Snape wanted.

Meanwhile, Jessica remained seated on a stool in the front row of the classroom facing Snape who had stayed at his desk after writing his letter to the headmaster. She knew there was only five minutes left until the start of class, but still figured that there was a reason behind keeping her there while he'd sent the other three along.

"Miss Cassidy," he spoke softly. "How would you describe your relationship with Potter, Granger, and Weasley?" She'd been completely taken aback by his question having expected him to punish her further for the broom riding incident.

"I… don't understand, Sir." He raised his brow and left his seat to stand in front of the classroom where she sat leaning on the end of his own desk. He stared down at her wondering if he should chance Legilimency, but decided to wait.

"Miss Cassidy," he spoke again, just as softly. "You are Ravenclaw's Head Girl. Please don't allow yourself to ask me to repeat one of the simplest questions I've ever asked of my students." He began to lean forward looking deeper into her eyes in preparation to enter her mind.

She noticed what he was doing immediately. When she first cast the Legilimency charm she was seven. From her research she learned the ability she carried usually took years of training. After more research she began practicing on her own until books and theories were no longer of any use. Knowing, through her readings that it was thought a dark practice and was unacceptable in the wizarding community she could take her skills no further. Though she still wasn't powerful enough to detect when someone was trying to enter her mind she could still block her thoughts and memories on command.

He cast the silent Legilimency charm and she put up her standard barriers. Snape's eyes widened slightly as he pulled out of the spell and stared at Jessica who, realizing a student her age should not have known how to do that, sunk down a few inches.

"Who taught you," he whispered glaring down at her. At that moment she knew that they were off the subject of her relationship between the three Gryffindors, but at what cost? He was beyond livid, just short of having lost it, and she had never seen anyone this close to the edge before. Knowing that only people coming from an extremely dark line of wizarding families inherited that ability he'd never believe the truth. Her family was known for its age old support of the light side, dating back to Merlin's time.

She looked away trying to think of a suitable lie when he closed the two yards worth of distance between them. She gasped in pain as her wrenched her out of her seat, a vice like grip on her wrist. He swung her around so that she was in front of him and pushed her out the door ahead of him. Nearly falling onto the cold dungeon's stone floor she regained her balance at the last minute by turning to lean her back against a wall to face her incensed professor. He stared down at her again, but his expression changed to that of shock.

"_Put – it – away_," he hissed indicating her wand which was drawn and pointed directly at his chest. She looked down to find herself equally surprised, not even remembering taking her wand out, much less pointing it at her professor. She quickly stored it back in a hidden pocket of her robes. He strode forward and grabbed her upper arm to steer her to the stairs leading to the entrance hall. As they continued up the stairs leading to the second floor Jessica was still walking ahead of him struggling slightly in his grasp.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were on their way back down to the dungeons hid behind the archway leading to the lower level of the library as they watched Snape lead Jessica up to the third floor. They shared a look of concern and deciding that with Snape mad enough to leave bruises on the poor Ravenclaw's arm they were better off waiting to hear the story from her than to follow them and risk getting caught. They continued down to Snape's classroom to find the door open and the stool in the center of the front row had been over turned. After righting the stool and shutting the door, they realized they only had a minute before class began. They took the front row seats since no one else would want them to make sure Jessica could sit close by.

As Jessica and Snape finally reached the headmasters office he let go of her arm after shoving her into the winding stair case. Once he was in, himself, due to a lack of room he moved his grip up to her shoulders as they ascended into Dumbledore's office. When the stairs stopped moving he pushed her forward more gently than before and they walked to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk. They waited in silence for a moment until Snape suddenly hissed and gripped his forearm.

"ALBUS, DAMN IT, GET DOWN HERE," Snape bellowed as he slammed his fist down on the desk shaking it so badly a lead paper weight fell along with a few scattered pieces of parchment, a stack of files, and the un-opened letter he'd told Harry to deliver. Jessica flinched at seeing her professor so angry, but concluded that his new found rage was due to the dark mark burned on his arm. Though most wizarding families still believe him to have been a loyal death eater, Jessica, having grown up around her families logic had faith in the credibility Dumbledore gave him.

Suddenly the headmaster burst through a side door to his office out of breath, blue eyes ablaze. Snape let out another hiss of agony and gripped his arm so hard that Jessica was sure he'd be bleeding beneath his sleeves and robes. Dumbledore took the situation in as calmly and quickly as only he could.

"Go, Severus, hurry," he said, his concern etched deeper in every word. Snape nodded, now panting in desperation, and quickly vanished in the form of a vague silver figure rising to disappear in a wisp of black fog. The smoke colored vapor swirled around the place where he'd stood, circling the floor resembling a snake as it reared up, and upon pulling back to strike faded.

She didn't remember when her body decided it was fine to stop breathing, but it was the headmasters own sigh that made her take a deep breath after letting out the one she'd been holding. He motioned for her to sit down as he also took his seat at his desk.

"Now, Miss Cassidy," he said with soft apprehension in his eyes. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what happened?"

"I… well…" She faltered looking down at the floor trying to take this all in herself. He spoke her name softly and as she looked up to face him she caught that look in his eyes, but searching for his presence in her mind and finding him sifting through her most recent memories, she knew it was too late. He pulled out and for the first time, needed at least half a minute for the information to process.

She felt his eyes look her over after he left her mind and sat silently awaiting the questions she felt sure would arise.

"Miss Cassidy, if you were to tell anyone, I would appreciate it if your new friends were the only one's you told. If anyone else questions you, tell them I was discussing tomorrow's plans with you," he said kindly.

"What plans, Sir," she asked grateful, yet, at the same time, was certainly caught off guard that he'd started their discussion with a lighter topic.

"You'll be informed tomorrow, and that's exactly what you can tell them as well," he said grinning.

The bell rang and she felt herself suddenly wishing to be on her way down to the dungeons out of this room that held as the previous headmasters and headmistresses staring down at her with interest.

"Wish granted, Miss Cassidy," Dumbledore whispered pulling out of her mind again. By the time she'd figured out he had been inside her mind again her emotions where just impossible to control. She was now annoyed that she hadn't noticed that time, amazed that he didn't need eye contact, and thoroughly confused at his reaction, especial in comparison to Professor Snape's. When she made no attempt to leave, Dumbledore grinned at her apparent uncertainty. "Skedaddle," he said with a warm smile.

There were many things Jessica was unsure of at the moment, but as she swiftly left the Dumbledore's office she was tacking on her doubts about the headmaster's sanity. He wasn't reacting as he should towards her advanced dark magic abilities, he hadn't explained anything about Professor Snape, although she felt she had a good handle on where he went off to, and he had actually smiled and joked with her… ridiculous.

As she reached the door to the class she decided she needed something to distract Harry, Ron, or Hermione from asking about her lateness. An idea came to her quickly enough and she almost laughed thinking it was too bold before remembering which house's occupants she'd been with all day. Deciding since her professor was still gone…_ hopefully_… that she'd be the first to pull an amusing prank in his class on the first day… or any day for that matter.

She threw the door wide open as he usually would on the first day, but stood back for a moment as it thundered and swung freely on its strong hinges. She heard a few whispered voices and waited until they grew a bit in volume before peaking her head out. The majority of the class, mainly all but the Slytherins, burst out laughing. She took a few bows and found the only seat left to be in the front row next to Harry with Ron and Hermione beside him, all three clapping louder than the uproar of laughter as she approached.

"That was brilliant," Ron chuckled as Hermione grinned appreciatively and leaned over to shake her hand. Harry was, like most of the class still breathless with laughter. Once he stopped, he realized with most people still congratulating her, he'd have no opportunity to ask what happened with her and Snape in the hall way. He resolved to ask her if she wanted to leave dinner together for their detentions. She nodded thinking that would give her all of Potions, Advanced Arithmacy, and Defense Against Dark Arts, and dinner to come up with an excuse. After the chaos died down a minute or two later, there were many questions from the rest of the class about why she dared to be late, how she knew Snape wouldn't be there, and if she knew where he was.

She told them all that she was late because she was with the headmaster with a few other teachers, Snape included, to discuss tomorrows events. Though she grinned at the sneer on Malfoy's face as she told those who asked about tomorrow that she couldn't yet tell them she knew it was because she didn't know herself. A few more minutes rolled along and, still, no Professor Snape. _I hope he's alright _Jessica thought, but after realizing who she was talking about quickly relieved puzzling notions of concern. _I wouldn't wish his job on anyone, and right now especially, he's got more to deal with than anyone. Damn law… damn Legilimency… damn war… still… I do hope he's alright…_

They glanced at the sundial near the dais. This was the second time that Severus had been late… even if it was only by a few minutes. The growing pain that the mark caused would have sufficed as punishment from even the worst of masters, besides of course the Dark Lord.

"_Crucio_," a cold voice hissed from the shadows. Just as the throbbing pain in his arm ceased his body was suddenly bent in anguish. On principal, remained unwilling to allow himself to scream like the others who so quickly collapsed under his master's favorite torture. As quickly as his body would allow, he rose slightly to bow before the Dark Lord immediately after the curse had ended. He raised his gaze slowly and bowed his head more deeply asking permission to speak.

"Your excuse had better be more satisfactory than the last," he his twisted voice holding more than an undertone of threats and Severus knew it. He hadn't been able to deliver anything satisfactory since his help with getting Barty Crouch Junior to corner Potter after his escape from the grave sight. Even that ended up resulting in the _boy – who - just - wouldn't – die _still living and the loss of an insane, but loyal follower. He wasn't sure, now, if the excuse he had today would be enough.

"My Lord," he spoke softly to his master sitting regally on a throne atop the podium. "The previous night, the new fifth year Head Girl for Ravenclaw, Miss Jessica Cassidy, had stayed up until four in the morning in her common room to listen in on the staff, myself included, discussing the law." He paused unsure if he should continue, but went on with his explanation after a glare from the Dark Lord.

"There was also the incident earlier this morning involving Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Miss Cassidy skipping class to fly around the castle in a downpour. After I was done reprimanding them, I had sent the others to Dumbledore so I could discuss her punishment for last night. She wouldn't tell me something so I _attempted_ Legilimency," he finished, knowing that while those who jeered around him may not understand. The Dark Lord, he knew, would surely put it together. He risked a glance up to the dais and saw his master smirking. Snape looked around to find many puzzled, but unfortunately saw Nott, Judson, Dolohov, Mulciber, Rockwood, Avery, Macnair, Rabastan, and most importantly Lucius Malfoy smirking with their master, understanding what this could mean. The Dark Lord looked down to see how many had comprehended the situation. He listed off the ones who still had blank stares and dismissed them. With only those few left, he glided, almost slithered down from the platform to stand in front of Snape. The others closed the circle around them and Snape felt him enter into his mind.

He imagined the clock moving ahead a few minutes and cut out taking her to Dumbledore. It would be better for him if his master thought that the light side was unaware. He remained kneeling as the memories from last night drifted up as well. He felt the presence leave his mind and his master drew him up to stand beside him.

"My cunning little snake's," he drawled clearly pleased. "Surely you'll recognize Cassidy as a name that has been quite the support group for the light." Many nodded and Lucius' smirk turned into what would have been a pleasant smile should the topic have been nearly as pleasant.

"With the new law in hand," whispered Malfoy approaching in a timid manner, especially for a Malfoy. "It would only be too easy to move her to our cause." The Dark Lord, along with a few others looked amused at this statement.

"Have you forgotten Narcissa already," he asked entertained by Malfoy's evident surprise. As Lucius shrank back the others snickered at the delight of being available for the task. Snape, however panicked he was feeling, showed no reaction at all.

"As for your qualms with the law, Severus," the Dark Lord hissed turning back to Snape. "I believe… _I_ might assist_ you_ on this one." The group glared at Snape as they thought of his reward. Still, he reasoned with himself, it made sense why the Dark Lord would chose him. He'd just delivered information that could bring down a good portion of the light side and being a professor at the school I'd certainly have more… access to her for what ever tasks he might desire. He shuddered in his mind at what his Lord might condemn her to endure by his hand. Combining the past reasons with Albus Dumbledore's trust… they couldn't possibly compete with that. Still, being the ambitious snakes they were, they coveted his glory, and standing there beside one of the two madmen who controlled him, he knew that some would try. The Dark Lord dismissed them and as he apparated in a silvery wisp once more, his stomach churned violently. As he returned to the castle and made his way down to the dungeons only about five minutes late he silently prayed Albus would find a way out of this… _for both of us, _he thought remembering how he had discovered his talent for Occlumency at the same age… and only a year later, joined ranks with the darker side of the war.

Dumbledore had, in fact, been racking his mind to correct the damage he believed his poor spy was soon to be wrapped up in. He really did pity the younger man and had tried always to help him as much as possible. He thought, now, of how he could help the unfortunate Ravenclaw student. _Too young_, he speculated as he was reminded of his time as a transfiguration professor. How he had discovered Severus' unnatural talents much like he'd discovered Jessica's.

_This will be more difficult for her, given her… heritage. Cassidy, _he contemplated on where that name was so familiar from. One of those things you're so used to you forget about it. While rummaging through a book of acknowledged extremely dark wizarding families his eyes widened as he remembered. _The Cassidy Clan, dating back to Medieval times aided the fall of the First Dark Lord. They actually fought right beside me! All of them with allegiance to the light, all in Gryffindor, all… wait… all in Gryffindor and each have married a Gryffindor as well, if I'm not mistaken... until this generation… and the twins were adopted._ He grinned finally having the right source and the right question.

He glanced up to the shelf where the sorting hat was perched. It peered down at him with his button sown eyes raised, the stitches indicating a mouth turned upward in amusement at seeing the seemingly ever present twinkle in those brilliant blue eyes.

"Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky little thing, you," he said to the garment as he levitated it down to sit among the clutter of his desk. "I suppose you didn't deem it necessary to tell me, then?"

"You know now, and now is when you need to be sure," he responded leaving all the eavesdropping portraits completely bewildered. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. It was helpful, but it meant complications for everyone involved… including the two people he had started to worry about the most.

_That family is pure, there's no question about that, _he thought with absolute trust reminiscing about the first war. _It must be that, like the twins, she was adopted. What family… or rather what house had she come from then, _mused Dumbledore while contemplating his options with such limited knowledge about the situation at hand. _She was sincere about not being taught the art so, being a natural, and a powerful one a that… Slytherin? Still even with her abilities she was sorted to Ravenclaw. It could be both. That Slytherin blood seems to be just as detectable as the Ravenclaw _The portraits on the wall watched the old man chuckling to himself as he relived viewing the memory of the young potion master's face as he rebounded of the wards protecting her mind. It was as he though more in depth about the situation that a solution had presented itself. He smirked in a rather Slytherin like manner knowing how those he'd chose to involve would try to find every alternate solution, but to no avail. The headmaster was set in his plans, now, and this was something that could help with more than just safety and convenience.

"I wonder how those two will react, at first," he wondered out loud to himself, entirely too amused for the occasion.

Author's Notes: This is where it gets complicated, but, if you haven't caught on yet, then it's all explained in the next chapter. Also, anyone care to guess what surprise it is that I have planned? It'll be coming out in the next chapter too, which you can be expecting in about two to three weeks seeing as I'll be on vacation camping and reading and writing, but can't post while camping. Sorry guys, my wireless doesn't go that far.


	3. Explosive Confirmation

Disclaimer: cries in a corner I own _nothing. _sniffles while staring at Snape Jessica comes to put her arm around me sitting by my side. "Shhh, it's ok," she whispers stroking my hair. "You own me, the twins, my family, and the… other characters that will pop up later." sniffles, points at Snape "I want that one," I say, but my plot puppy of impending jealousy bites said finger that was pointing. "Bad human," she tells me after letting go. Crazy puppy glares at Snape. "You're going' down," she screams and dodges another curse.

Reviews: Special thanks to my newest reviewers Cariganna, QuestionReality, and I.Am.A.Horror. but also to LilyHelsing and AsparagusZeTurkey for staying with me. I am content with a 7/2 review to chapter ratio, though I do expect… desperately hope for more on this update. Also, my dearest reviewers, I'm looking for fanfics to fill my C2 with. If you have a SS fanfic that is ten chapters or longer and would like it to be added please contact me via pm or email.

Previously In Chapter 2

"RONALD WEASELY YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS IF YOU THINK I'D DROP OUT FOR ANY REASON, LEAST OF ALL YOUR SELFISH WISHES FOR A COMMON HOUSE WIFE," she screamed glaring daggers at a dumbfounded Ron.

_She doesn't know. This is bad… maybe she should know. No… maybe… he should know_. _But how… _He shut the door and as Jessica turned towards the noise her eyes locked with his. _She'll do._

"Miss Cassidy," he spoke softly. He began to lean forward looking deeper into her eyes. He cast the silent Legilimency charm and she put up her standard barriers.

She gasped in pain as he wrenched her out of her seat and swung her around so that she was in front of him and pushed her out the door to walk ahead. He stared down at her again, but his expression changed to that of shock.

"_Put – it – away_," he hissed indicating her wand which was drawn and pointed directly at his chest. She looked down to find herself equally surprised.

As Jessica and Snape finally reached the headmasters office he let go of her arm after shoving her into the winding stair case. They waited in silence for a moment until Snape suddenly hissed and gripped his forearm. "ALBUS, DAMN IT, GET DOWN HERE."

"Miss Cassidy, if you were to tell anyone, I would appreciate it if your new friends were the only one's you told," he said kindly.

_I hope he's alright _Jessica thought, but after realizing who she was talking about quickly relieved puzzling notions of concern. _I wouldn't wish his job on anyone, and right now especially.. Damn law… damn Legilimency… damn war… still… I do hope he's alright…_

The others closed the circle around them and Snape felt him enter into his mind. "My cunning little snake's," he drawled clearly pleased. "Surely you'll recognize Cassidy as a name that has been quite the support group for the light." Many nodded and Lucius' smirk turned into what would have been a pleasant smile should the topic have been nearly as pleasant.

"With the new law in hand," whispered Malfoy approaching in a timid manner, especially for a Malfoy. "It would only be too easy to move her to our cause." The Dark Lord, along with a few others looked amused at this statement.

"Have you forgotten Narcissa already," he asked entertained by Malfoy's evident surprise. As Lucius shrank back the others snickered at the delight of being available for the task. Snape, however panicked he was feeling, showed no reaction at all.

"As for your qualms with the law, Severus," the Dark Lord hissed turning back to Snape. "I believe… _I_ might assist_ you_ on this one." The group glared at Snape as they thought of his reward.

_This will be more difficult for her, given her… heritage. Cassidy, _he contemplated on where that name was so familiar from. One of those things you're so used to you forget about it. While rummaging through a book of acknowledged extremely dark wizarding families his eyes widened as he remembered. _The Cassidy Clan, dating back to Medieval times aided the fall of the First Dark Lord. They actually fought right beside me! All of them with allegiance to the light, all in Gryffindor, all… wait… all in Gryffindor and each have married a Gryffindor as well, if I'm not mistaken... until this generation… and the twins were adopted._ He grinned finally having the right source and the right question.

"Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky little thing, you," he said to the sorting hat as he levitated it down to sit among the clutter of his desk. "I suppose you didn't deem it necessary to tell me, then?"

_That family is pure, there's no question about that, _he thought with absolute trust reminiscing about the first war. _It must be that, like the twins, she was adopted. What family… or rather what house had she come from then. _ _She was sincere about not being taught the art so, being a natural, and a powerful one a that… Slytherin? Still even with her abilities she was sorted to Ravenclaw. It could be both. That Slytherin blood seems to be just as detectable as the Ravenclaw._ It was as he though more in depth about the situation that a solution had presented itself. He smirked in a rather Slytherin like manner knowing how those he'd chose to involve would try to find every alternate solution, but to no avail. The headmaster was set in his plans, now, and this was something that could help with more than just safety and convenience.

Chapter 3

"Settle down," said Snape coldly forcefully closing the door behind him as Jessica had only a few minutes ago. Though his mere presence was usually enough to ensure complete silence he was quite surprised to hear a few snickered comments and muffled giggling.

"Before we begin the lesson, I'd like to remind you that the majority of you will sit your examinations next June. Moronic though some of you are," his gaze lingering longer on Neville and certainly Harry, "I expect fair marks from all students taking the exams." Now that he was talking no one dare speak a word, but most the class cast each other rather confused looks that didn't go unnoticed by their already agitated professor. "Due to that damn law, some of you may be forced to leave early enough to miss the exams. It is a cruel reality," he added seeing some inclination to discuss the topic, "but the reality of it none the less."

"Today we'll be mixing a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation." Though it was a slight deviation from the original lesson plan, he figured it to be more beneficial to him if at least one of them could brew it properly. Though his own aura was black he could stomach a potion made by someone with green or blue. "The ingredients and methods are on the board" – Snape flicked his wand and the board filled with his spiky scrawled instructions – "the ingredients you need are on the back tabled" – he flicked his wand again and a mass of potions ingredients in sealed packs and vials had appeared in the table.

Though Jessica usually found potions came as an easy subject to her, often even scoring higher than Hermione, she felt just as nervous as the rest of the class today. Potions required precise accuracy which needed full concentration which was obviously not there right now. Still she tried.

After adding the correct ingredients in the correct amount she stirred in one direction until the color turned to a dark greenish blue. The book had said the potion would turn a dark definite color. The color of the brewer's aura was incorporated and that meant it should have either been red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, brown, black, or white, but not a mixture of colors. Glancing around she saw that everyone else had managed for their potions to get the desired darker shade of their colored aura. Right beside hers, Harry's was a deep red, Ron's a light yellow (though it was still only one color), Hermione's a light, but still dark blue.

Knowing better than to continue a faulty potion she stopped stirring in a clock wise motion and instead of stirring counterclockwise and adding dried and powdered lavender extract she put a stasis spell on the cauldron. Instead of confronting Snape with her problem she decided to crack open a more advanced potions book in her bag that she'd bought for extra reading material.

Snape had stopped pacing down the rows and took his seat in the desk at the head of the class to survey his students from what he considered a safer distance. Actually, he was quite surprised to find that even Neville had managed the directions quite well, but also taking into consideration how much Hermione had whispered to him and stopped his hand from adding the wrong things in the wrong measurements at the wrong time. He was about to grade papers when he felt a stasis spell being cast. He was so familiar to it's magical trace from using it on many of his own potions that he recognized the direction it came from immediately. He sat back in his chair, his face blank as he thought over what exactly it was that he was seeing.

_What the hell does she think she's doing? She must know how to perform this task in her sleep, why has she stopped and what is she reading? _He cast a silent spell that magnified the title for his eyes, 'Most Potent Potions.'_ Hmm, either that is her own copy, which may be so considering it's her, or she got it by the same means as Miss Granger a few years ago. She wouldn't need that now, that book is far too advanced to have further instructions on this potion._

He rose and made his way towards her potion on the way noticing Hermione's had been made slightly lighter than was desired. His astonishment knew no bounds today. Beside her he was relieved to find Ron harboring a bright yellow gleam to his potion. At least it wasn't exploding, hissing, or giving of pungent fumes and besides that, sitting together was a start. As he made his way towards Jessica's cauldron she caught his movements and hastily stowed away her book and removed the stasis spell to make it seem like she hadn't stopped at all. Had he not seen her with the book before, he would not have been any the wiser. That thought annoyed him and so when he came to stand directly behind her he curled his lip in a satisfactory sneer. Ravenclaw baiting wasn't as good as rewarding Slytherins, punishing Gryffindors or terrifying Hufflepuffs. Because of their natural competence he was hardly ever presented with the opportunity anyway.

She felt his presence behind her and pretended to consult the school book for an explanation. Now that she removed the stasis spell she was finding it even harder to concentrate. While an invisible lid preserving the potion had been in place, once removed a deep and rich scent steamed above the cauldron. She couldn't help but inhale deeply though it made her drowsy and relaxed, as soothing as fine wine. Snape who still stood right behind her inhaled as well and nearly forgot how to breathe.

The scent was heavenly and completely relaxing, but the potion wasn't supposed to have a scent at all. He looked down to notice the color and suddenly, the vapors caused his mind to freely run through every piece of information at the same time. At last he strung the clues and hints together.

_She was researching auras and their theory of importance in potions. Her aura is two colors, two of the strongest colors, one being her house, the other… must be in her blood. For both to be that truly strong and intoxicating she must be a direct descendant. But, that would mean she was descended from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Her family… no she must be adopted. Wait a second, if all this is true and the Dark Lord knows there is another like him, another descendant of Slytherin, but a pureblood, why did he give her to me? No, he can't have figured it out yet. The potion made me see it… Dumbledore… he's got the sorting hat to tell him… This is NOT going to be a good thing for the Dark Lord to find out, but it's only a matter of time before he thinks about it long enough to put it together even with his present… distraction. Project, he called it._

Within the amount of time he had taken to think about how the recent events had all connected most of the students had finished with their potions. By that time, the scent had also drifted across the room paralyzing most with such a soothing calm they neglected all thought in favor of staring around the room with a small grin plastered to their face. Jessica and her professor who had stared at the potion for a good ten minutes, mouth slightly agape, started when the potion suddenly gave a violent hiss and deafening shriek.

Snape moved quickly aside as Jessica jumped off her stool to join the rest of the class who had all hastily risen from their seats at the sudden sounds emitted from her cauldron. Striding forward, Snape pushed her behind him and brandished his wand mentally shouting,_ Evanesco Maximus. _The potion, which was supposed to immediately vanish along with all traces of magical residue including the scent, remained intact. The only change was a strange hissing which neither could understand. Harry suddenly turned on the spot while following the class on a mad dash to the door. His eyes widened at what he could translate from Parsseltounge. Is wide eyes darted to Jessica and he shouted, "EVERYONE GET OUT RIGHT NOW. COME ON, PEOPLE, MOVE IT!" He dashed towards the door while half the class was already down the hallway trying to escape the dungeons from some fear unknown to them. Jessica and Snape weren't far behind him. Snape heard the explosion before he felt it. Potter had just made it to the doorway, but looking back saw Snape and Jessica who trailed beside the professor, both still trapped within the confines of the room. Snape, knowing he couldn't afford to chance the last few steps to the door, found an alternative and hadn't noticed Harry lingering for them at the door.

Jessica heard the explosion too and before she could try and probably fail to make it out the door before what ever was coming reached her she felt and arm snake around her waist and a hand on her wrist dragging her roughly to the side. Falling towards the ground for the second time that day her free arm fell out in front of her to brake her fall on the cold dungeon floor. The arm curled around her waist, which she figured was attatched to the rest of her professor pulled her closer to him to avoid too much damage during the fall. She was now being pushed behind the desk out of concern for her safety by the same man who had flung her to the ground in rage only an hour or so earlier.

_What the hell did the Dark Lord do, say, or threaten to do to change him that quickly?_

Once they were behind the desk he pushed her up against the wall, shielding her with his own body, but hoping the desk would be enough to shield them both. He felt her pulse beating as rapidly as his own while holding her wrist with one hand the other still on her waist from when he'd tried to ease the fall, without much success. Jessica looked past him and saw Harry. Snape caught his reflection in her eyes and screamed, "POTTER GET OUT AND GET HEL-!" His voice was drowned out by the sound of shattering glass. The windows broke, but the shards of glass were whipped around the room by a strong billowing wind circling the cauldron. The glass ran in a fine stream across his back desperately trying to get past him to Jessica. Holding fast and pressing even harder against her so that most of her body was completely shielded by the glass. He noticed that her skin had paled and gained a sickly green hue. Not entirely alarming, since he was sure his complexion must be somewhat similar given the situation, but she was also unbearably cold, her lips a darker shade turning blue from the chill.

The Parsseltounge started again and the shards flew into the cauldron. Snape turned and watched terrified as they rose from the misty substance, covered with what looked to be something close to acid, since some of the shards were combusting from heat. "_NO_," screamed a voice that Jessica knew belonged to Harry. Both of them glanced over to see him still at the door, but unlike Snape completely unharmed. There was also a red glow about his skin as though it was on fire. He seemed to understand what the hissing meant before they did, but in a moment it was all too clear.

The shards covered in the unknown concoction raced towards them ignoring Harry. Snape knew without interpreting the voice that they were now determined to get to Jessica. He eased his hold on her slightly and let go of her wrist to brace himself against the wall with one hand, still preparing to hold her down at the waist with the other if necessary. As the glass met his back, the stream split into three. Two went around him on either side to enter into the palms of her hands. The last paused at his back to wait for the shriek she emitted as the substance invaded her body through her bleeding palms. Finally the last stream of glass burst through his back and out his chest to enter her throat through her mouth. He hissed as the liquid on the shards chilled his body as they penetrated his chest. On the contrary to his previous theory of an acidic feel, it was nearly soothing to his wounds after the shock of the infiltration wore off.

He felt Jessica writhe beneath him and put all his strength into holding her down. Still holding her against the wall he straddled her waist as she kneeled and embraced her to stop her arms from thrashing and causing the shards to go in any deeper. The potion must have affected her differently, since it seemed she'd soon be driven mad with pain. Her bleeding hands left sickeningly desperate trails of her blood on the wall and between her shrieks he knew the coughing she endured was a result of choking on her own blood which was flowing in a small stream down one corner of her mouth dripping of the end of her chin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry still in the door way shrouded in that eerie red glow, but this time McGonagall and Dumbledore had joined him. Both having tried to enter the room, seemed unable to step across the door way. Suddenly Ron and Hermione who had run to join Harry just outside the door skid to a halt, but their momentum carried them into the room with Harry. Ron developed a yellowish tinge to his skin while Hermione's body seemed immediately surrounded by a blue glow. Dumbledore and McGonagall watched in fear as the three at the door suddenly fell to their hands and knees gasping for air as though there were no oxygen left in the room.

With one last dying shriek Jessica fell still in his arms and a blinding green light with streaks of blue filled the room. All at once the scent seemed to disappear, which was easily the most noticeable change for anyone in the room. The winds died instantly and the curtains which had been ripped to shreds by falling glass fluttered softly in the light breeze letting the evening light peek into the room.

Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed in opening a space for a giant hoard of curious and frightened students to fill in the doorway. Dumbledore leapt over the scattered debris faster than anything Snape had seen any one run, himself included, on the floor to rest at Harry's side. McGonagall glided over to Snape and Jessica, her eyes still wide and unblinking with fear and concentration. She first checked Jessica's vitals with a spell, but was completely confused and even more afraid to find her in excellent health. She turned to Snape and tried to heal his wounds, but the spell wouldn't work. A weary Dumbledore strode over followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were still panting.

No one spoke a word as Snape rose with Jessica cradled in his arms. McGonagall lead the students away to their common houses and Dumbledore went to inform the rest of the Heads of Houses to keep their students inside their common rooms taking Harry and company with him. This left Snape to think on his way up from the dungeons to the fourth floor.

_This isn't right. I shouldn't feel this good, not ever, especially not after that. I've got a gaping hole in my chest… I should be dead… That glass punctured my lungs so I shouldn't even be breathing right now._

He took an experimental deep breath and found it came more easily than it ever had before. He also noticed the scent again. It seemed to cling to him and as puzzling as it was he wasn't entirely sure he disagreed with its presence.

_So she is a descendant after all. If I recall correctly, the four founders amplified their powers according to their emotions. Apparently her stress level seemed to have hit the roof. But the glow about her, there was the Ravenclaw blue, but it was mostly belonging to the deep green held for the Slytherin House. She must be 'Salazar's Savior' as they often called the few others who had been like her._

He reached the Hospital Wing and kicked open the doors with his foot, unable to spare a hand. Madame Pomfrey seemed to have been somewhat informed by Dumbledore as she asked no questions but only lead him to a free cot. He set her down and immediately felt a stab of pain. As soon as his skin no longer touched hers the unnaturally good health was gone. Clutching at his chest he found he couldn't breathe. The school mediwitch, though startle, swung into action. She tried to heal the puncture wound in his back, but like McGonagall failed spectacularly.

Suddenly the doors burst open for the second time in so many minutes. Dumbledore strode in with Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall followed by Potter, Weasley, and Granger behind them. He sprinted towards Snape who had now lost enough blood to slump to the floor in an exhausted heat in a dark crimson pool leaving his own body. The rest of the Heads and Dumbledore tried to combine their powers to heal him. It was Harry who saw the Dark Mark on his arm darken and burn and informed Dumbledore that Voldemort seemed really pleased.

"Go to him Severus," Dumbledore whispered with fear etched deeper in every word. "I… I c-cannot help you now," he said with a shaking voice. "If he is pleased with your performance towards her safety he might help you." Snape didn't spare them a nod but instead apparated with the Dark Mark's guidance to create the snake of smoke in his absence. Instead of attacking the Snake writhed as he had, the smoke held a red tint more blotched in some spots than others, mostly near the lung that had been punctured.

As he arrived at the dais he saw the Dark Lord's eyes widen in shock and alarm. His voice was crisp and clear, no longer a hiss when he commanded Lucius to help him up. As he strode down towards the bleeding professor Snape noticed a few other key changes. His hair from his days as Tom Riddle was back as dark and sleek as it had been. His eyes were a deep red and they were also a strong resemblance to his appearance as a mortal boy. As he neared Snape opened his mind to him, but he did not enter.

"Don't be a fool Severus, that would kill you," he spoke softly surveying Snape's injuries before waving his hand over his chest healing him with ease. "Besides, I now have other sources," he said his voice trailing away as he examined the blood on his hands. Picking up a vial he put it beneath his hand and smirked as he silently caste spell after spell on the blood. The end result had a custom made blood replenishing potion dripping off the tips of his long slender fingers into the vile. He caste another spell to cancel the replenishing charm he'd cast earlier and slipped the last of the potion off his fingers into the vile.

"This will burn, but force him to drink it if you have to," he said to Lucius as he handed the vial over to the paled blonde. As he leaned down to administer the potion Malfoy whispered in hushed tones asking if Draco was alright. When Snape nodded he caste a spell to make it tasteless and slid the contents of the vile down his throat.

After downing the potion he went to kneel before his master, but was beckoned up to the dais. The rest of the confused Death Eaters were told to leave the room for a moment. Snape stood before the Dark Lord and quickly gave up trying to find a logical explanation having a feeling his master would soon explain one.

He arrived back at the castle a few hours later. Using his new found powers he decided to apparated right outside the Hospital Wing knowing Albus would surely hex him out of precaution if he apparated right beside him. Those who he'd left in the Infirmary were still there besides the three young Gryffindors. Everyone conscious glanced up, which only left Madame Pomfrey asleep in her chambers one room over and Jessica still in the same position as he'd left her.

"Severus," Albus questioned thinking it may be Voldemort using his form as a disguise wondering, since his thoughts could reach Harry here he might be able to apparate within the castle. They rose with their wands drawn and moved in front of Jessica while glaring out of fear and uncertainty.

With a scornful sigh Snape slowly took out his wand and turned to the side casting a patronus. He knew Albus would recognize the doe. Dumbledore's wand lowered as did the wands of the others.

"Minerva," Snape hissed suddenly. She jumped and stepped forward still uncertain but with a face of brazen bravery worthy of Godric Gryffindor himself. "Fetch the other three," he said softening his voice slightly. "This discussion is only going to be had once."

She left quickly and as the doors to the Infirmary closed he walked forward to stand beside the bed looking down at Jessica with slight apprehension. He reached out his hand to hold hers. She still felt so cold, almost as cold as the dead, but he was sure she was as healthy as he was. Still she needed to be awake to hear this. He leaned over and brushed his lips over hers causing Dumbledore's mouth to hang open and his eyes to repeatedly blink, Flitwick to faint, and Sprout to fall back into the chair she'd previously risen from.

Had this been any other time, Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin, and Potions Master to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have fallen on the floor in laughter. This was not 'any other time' as much as he wished otherwise and, therefore, couldn't even bring himself to smirk. He'd heard footsteps outside the door before Minerva and three tired Gryffindors he requested entered the room. Upon seeing her eyes begin to flutter open he pulled back a bit so they were no longer touching, but remained at her bed side his face as blank as ever, his black eyes gleaming, ever alert.

McGonagall took in the scene of Snape standing close to Jessica who was beginning to awaken and her colleagues who seemed beyond astonished. She simply reasoned that Snape had been able to restore her to consciousness after they'd spent so much time trying may be enough to make the poor charms professor faint. Walking closer to the rest she nodded to Harry, Ron, and Hermione to approach behind her.

After McGonagall had conjured up enough chairs for everyone and handed professor Sprout back her wand, which had fallen to the floor Snape restored Flitwick and helped him into a chair. Once everyone was situated he turned to prop a very confused, blood stained, and disorientated Jessica against a pillow. He vanished the dried blood and briefly caressed her hands to heal the wounds as his master had done to him.

Now that their skin met he could smell that scent again. Suddenly he never wanted to let go, but upon realizing why he felt as he did, all irrational feelings of mild euphoria vanished. He brushed his hands over her throat as gently as he had pressed his lips against hers moments before. He could still taste her blood on his lips, as intoxicating as her scent. As he began to dwell on the meaning of her effect on him he grew quite pale.

He wasn't disgusted with himself, such feelings could not be helped, but it was due to the situation that such emotional triggers were not present. He was disgusted with the situation and how it had both of them trapped. With a sigh he looked into her eyes and found them tired and riddled with longing for the answers he was about to give. Her weary eyes met his as he removed his hand from her neck and, out of habit, took out his wand to vanish his chair, opting instead to sit at the end of her bed he looked around. Dumbledore's shock seemed to have worn off, Flitwick glared at him, and Sprout looked quite stunned, now.

McGonagall who had brushed off her peers' reactions before was now slightly concerned in the way that all female Gryffindors seem to be when safety is questioned: unsure of the situation, but willing to hex something anyway. Deciding it was too dangerous to surprise her with what just happened he planned on starting at the beginning and lead up to the present instead of simply going backwards as he'd originally thought would be easier. Then again, I'd finally be strong enough to take her on, even when she was completely enraged he would be able to best her.

He felt the new found energy coursing through his body reviving and looked at his young student beside him. Her eyes seemed more alert and she pulled herself up a bit straighter no longer needing the pillows for support. Through his brief observation he concluded that she'd felt it too. Now all he had to do was reveal the explanation.

He mostly depended on lying and rarely ever had to tell the entire truth. He knew he needed to now, though, for the safety of everyone involved. He wasn't just looking out for himself as he thought a worthy Slytherin should. After tonight, there would be even more to worry about. He sighed and swept his eyes over everyone in the room one more time, his eyes lingering on Jessica slightly longer than the others.

"I think we need to take a look at what happened starting at this morning. Anything before that is now," they turned to face each other eyes meeting, deep black marble focused on light blue crystal, "… changed…"

Author's Notes: Weeeeeee for the insanely huge cliffy! Now, come on, how many of you can I get to hate me before this fanfic's labeled complete? Ok I feel the need to explain that this is still the second day back.

A - Chapter 1 was the end of day one and the morning of day two (weird story intro)

B - Chapter 2 was the middle of day two (general relationships building)

C - This is the end of day two (actiony plot thing)

A - Chapter 4 will be the end of day two (explanations) and the morning of day three

B - Chapter 5 will be the middle of day three (classes + random creativity)

C - Chapter 6 will be the end of day three (surprise revealed) and the morning of day four

Can you see the letter coated pattern?

The surprise will be revealed… soon. I lied before, saying it was in this chapter, which I could have made longer, but I went all crazy on update withdrawal. I cannot say if it is in the next chapter either, but it'll happen on the third evening, probably two chapters from here.

Also, I have another surprise. I got attacked while camping with my friend so I'm on bed rest and drugs, isn't that just wonderful? Yeahhh- no. Anyway, if updates are a little slow, I'm sorry, but it's a miracle I'm writing anything remotely sane or even awake enough to string a few sentences together while on these drugs.

Anyway, it's starting to come together now and I'm a little more relieved at the 7/2 ratio for reviews. Please keep them coming, I love them, I really do. Also one thing I am ever so proud of. The whole aura thingy, completely my own material. You'd be amazed the wonders drugs do for your imagination. I had an ordinary day planed for this chapter, but the pain killers wanted immediate action and drama, oh and pretty quickly some romance, too


	4. Disturbing Explanations

Author Note: Isn't it weird having this at the beginning? Don't worry there's one at the end too Ok I tried doing the whole 'Previously in Chapter 3' thing, but I ended up with pretty much the whole chapter. That last one is impossible to take some irrelevant info out of, I swear I did try. Oh well, I don't think anyone really used it anyway. I might actually stop using them altogether, but I don't know yet, so give me some feedback if you can, okies. By the way, I came up with another little twist and I decided to reveal the surprise. Okay, now, before any of you kill me, I know it wasn't in the fifth book, but guess what? It makes for good drama, so it is mine, now… um ok I think it's time for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Alright, well, my dearest plot puppy decided to go on the family trip to visit relatives I hate. Needless to say, I'm staying here alone for a few weeks. Guess I'll have to do this on my own then. Um… I don't own anything that was originally the murderess JK Rowling's or some of the settings and plots since I borrowed them from her death ledgers – er, books, I mean… How was that?

Chapter 4

"I think we need to take a look at what happened starting at this morning. Anything before that is now," they turned to face each other eyes meeting, deep black marble focused on light blue crystal, "… changed…" Jessica's face was blank trying to remember what had happened. Little by little the events of the afternoon came back to her and a look of apprehension crossed her face.

"The Dark Lord knows every thing I am about to tell you. It was he who finally put together the last bits of the information I had gathered and I was… apparently _chosen_ by a higher power to be involved. Because of my new position, I am now privy to information that he'd concealed from me before."

"That information is connected to the four founders and one of the legends surrounding them that would appear to be true. Every generation they have a choice to be reborn if fate calls for them. It has happened recently in the past generations quite frequently," he stated looking to the Headmaster who nodded for him to continue.

"Before you four, there was the Dark Lord as Slytherin, Author Weasley as Hufflepuff, James Potter as Gryffindor, and Sylvia Lestrange as Ravenclaw." A gasp emitted from both Ron and Harry. "They were all descendants of those of whom abilities they grew to possess."

"While some of them may not have known that they had gained extra abilities, the Dark Lord did and thought it wise to research his new magic. Apparently, Legilimency, Occlumency, unnatural strength added to charms, hexes, shields, objects and potions," he defined the last word with a glance towards Jessica. "They are all new adjustments that you four will be seeing quite soon."

"How did you figure this out at all, Severus," McGonagall asked confused.

"While we're at it, any other questions," he asked sensing a long night. Looking at the clock he could see that it was actually 1:00 in the morning. Turning back around he was faced with Hermione waving her hand in the air, just as she usually did in class. "Why don't we answer the adults' questions first and see if they answer yours, okay kitties," he asked with deliberate malice. _This is getting really ridiculous,_ he thought with contempt as he watched her grudgingly lower her hand.

"Why don't you answer Minerva first, then we'll see if we have anything to add," Albus said calmly to which Snape nodded in reply.

"The first clue was when I…" He looked to Flitwick who still seemed quite, ah, upset, to put it mildly. Glaring wide eyed did not seem to suit the minuscule wizard and made him look quite insane with rage.

"Performed Legilimency on Miss Cassidy…" Suddenly the room was filled with tension. Dumbledore and Snape remained passive while the rest, besides Ron and Harry, held widened eyes full of shock. Their astonished features soon harbored furious glares and Flitwick rose out of his seat, though he was taller while sitting on the elevated chair.

"This has gone far enough, Severus," he squeaked. "First you two lip locking in plain view of your colleagues," – to which, like in a bad movie an audible gasp was heard resounding throughout a momentary silence - "Now we find you've been breaking into her mind with dark magic." As he drew himself up to full height, a towering 4 foot and three inches, the other Heads of Houses rose. They were quickly followed by Dumbledore who walked in front of Snape.

There was what seemed like an eternity of silence. Jessica had just registered that what Flitwick had said and for the life of her couldn't ever remember kissing her Professor. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all remained seated with their mouths slightly agape in shock while they watched their teachers reach for their wands and the Headmaster draw his before they could even grasp the handle.

"_This_ has gone far enough," Dumbledore stated cutting through the silence. His voice seemed to bring everyone back down to reality as the Professors, while still glaring at Snape took their seats.

"If I could explain," he said calmly. "I am from one of the darker wizarding families on my mother's side, which is how I am able to utilize that skill." He looked at Flitwick who seemed to be calming down, but not completely under control, yet. Instead of explaining the 'lip lock' as he so eloquently described it he moved on. "Is there anything else?" Miss Granger, he saw, was ready to jump out of her seat hand raised at the word 'go', but he didn't feel like answering her questions yet.

"What happened today in the class room," Sprout asked, speaking up for the first time. "I've heard Albus and Minerva's account, but they weren't there for all of it."

"The potions we brewed today depended on a steady aura," he began relaxing a bit. This was a safe enough topic, for the time being, anyway. "Mr. Potter's potion was red so he, like his father is 'Gryffindor's Guard', Mr. Weasley's was yellow proving him to be, like his father, 'Hufflepuff's Hierarchy." He looked to Albus who nodded for him to continue with a small mirthless, yet comforting smile.

"Miss. Granger's potion wasn't quite as dark leading me to believe that she was chosen for other reasons than blood connections as 'Ravenclaw's Regime' which means that-"

"I'm sorry, but how are you sure they are really involved in this at all," Flitwick interrupted heatedly. He glared, but silently thanked the man for the distraction from his last statement.

"When they were the only one's allowed into the room when the cauldron exploded," he replied swiftly as he began to feel himself get dizzy and lose focus. Looking over as he rested against one of the bed posts he saw Jessica lean more into the pillow. "I'm fine," he said as Dumbledore got up and walked over.

"Well, what about Jessica," Harry asked concerned starting to rise out of his seat.

"She'll be fine," he breathed feeling weaker by the minute. Looking up he saw it was now 1:54 and found himself wondering how much longer they'd be up. "Let's… let's finish this… Miss-" He turned to Jessica, but his words caught in his throat. After a moment's hesitation he continued. "Jessica, you are in no way related to the Cassidys," he watched as her eyes, though slightly closed from exhaustion looked at him with such an intense unwavering gaze from beneath her long, weary eye lashes.

"The potion was blue and green and if I'm in this too, the only place left is…"

"Slytherin, though you've got Ravenclaw's blood in you too," he said softly. She completely collapsed against her pillow and he turned away glaring.

_It's always bad news and if it's not happening to me, then of course I have to deliver it. Augh why can't it be… I don't know, just not me._

"The thing is, your influence over the strength of the potion indicates a," he sighed and continued hating himself more and more with every word. "A stronger more defined blood connection."

"What's that supposed to mean Severus," Sprout asked sadly.

"It means," said Flitwick, "That she was most likely born to a previous Slytherin and Ravenclaw reincarnation."

"No," McGonagall breathed. "Severus, that… it's not possible… the sorting hat would have."

"I spoke with the sorting hat and he knew," Dumbledore said softly. "He told them about Tom and look what happened. He decided to let this generation follow their own course." He looked over to Jessica sitting on the side of the bed next to Snape who had regained enough strength to sit up right again.

"I don't understand, who's Tom," she asked partly never wanting to know.

"Your name is Jessica Riddle, and you are the only child conceived by Sylvia Black and Lord Voldemort," he said softly. The temporary exhaustion disappeared again and she focused on what he'd said. The entire room grew silent and she sat up a bit and swung her legs over the side of the bed to sit as the others were.

"So… my parents were previously reincarnations of Ravenclaw and Slytherin and now I'm to take over as the reincarnation of Slytherin while Harry's Gryffindor, Hermione's Ravenclaw, and Ron's Hufflepuff," she summarized.

"You're taking this really well," Snape interjected with significant interest seeing as he imagined tears, denial, and drama to no end.

"I always knew I was adopted," she said evenly. "Mother's… Mrs. Cassidy's sister had gotten upset at the twins for something or another and told them we were all adopted. They told me later," she spoke softly.

"Anything else for now, or will that be all," he asked. No one answered and he was forced to address his fears in the form of a fifteen year old chit of a know it all with what had previously been a thorn bush of hair, though it had thinned out and become a tad more sleek over the years. "Miss Granger is there anything you'd care to add," he asked with a sigh.

"You never said how this involved you, sir," she said quickly as though she'd been dying to let the words fly out of her mouth. He sighed again and everyone watched him intently.

_Merlin, why me? It cannot get any worse,_ he thought bitterly. Just then a very disgruntled Filch entered the room followed closely by the ever watchful Mrs. Norris.

"Apparently it can," he breathed softly enough so that only Jessica and Dumbledore who were sitting next to him heard it. They spared him any questions though and turned their attentions back to the caretaker.

"H-he…" Filch stuttered out of breath pointing at Snape. He'd clearly run up the stairs to get here in quite a hurry. "He can apparate inside the castle," he practically screamed standing behind Harry and Ron, grasping onto the backs of the occupied chairs for support. Again all eyes turned to him.

_It's a diversion from Granger's question, but I'm not sure the explanation for the filthy squibs troubles will be welcomed anymore warmly. Actually, it's the same explanation, now that I think about it. I'm not entirely sure I should trust Filch, though… then again Potter isn't much better, but at least he's involved._

He silently tried communicating with Dumbledore by looking directly into his eyes and pushing his thoughts on the matter forward. His message was apparently received as Dumbledore turned to Filch and told him that they knew and had sorted it out. Filch left swiftly followed by Mrs. Norris who shot them all some thing very close to a glare for a cat slipping into the hallway just before the door closed.

"Well," asked everyone in unison, besides Dumbledore and Snape who groaned slightly and moved towards the edge of the bed.

"Okay then," he whispered. He felt a wave of fatigue coming on again and decided to speed it up. "Let's hear the shorter version, shall we?" He waited until he saw them nod their heads in silence. "Good. Now, it would seem that though the reincarnations have maintained friendships, their relationships have never gone farther," he said eying Ron and Hermione with malice.

Jessica silently held back the laughter she was developing. _So his plan would have failed all along. Will he ever win? Wait a second, Jess, remember what Flitwick said… lip locking. Okay, I definitely do not remember any thing like that, but would he really lie about that? No, he must have been mistaken…_

"Instead, the _mates_ are chosen through some type of magical bond. Apparently through fate or destiny predicted, often recorded in a prophecy, the magical incident is unavoidable and inevitable," he said, his voice growing ever softer. "The mates are bound for as long as they both care to keep the magic their reincarnations have bestowed upon them, both of them, since the mates develop similar control over magic…" He trailed off seeing the look on Granger's face. He looked over to see Jessica supporting herself against the pillow paling. He could see through her eyes that she was thinking over what this meant.

"I don't get it," Ron blurted out loudly before Hermione could elbow him sharply.

"So what you're saying Sir, is that during class," Potter asked taking over for Ron. He looked at Hermione for support and she nodded encouragingly. "That was… _oh – Merlin – no_," he whispered the last bit. He stared at Snape who glared right back. By that time it seemed as though everyone finally understood

Suddenly Ron stood to open his mouth again while Hermione put her head in her hands muttering 'I can't watch this' over and over.

"I still don't get thi-"

Snape rose, cutting him off and fixing him with a look that could kill. "DAMN IT ALL WEASLEY, I'M HER MATE!!!" The teachers shook their heads in hopelessness as Ron mouthed 'oh' and quickly took his seat. Everyone turned in surprise to hear Jessica's voice cut through the silence.

"It seems that the marriage law is a bit too convenient," she said softly and most of their heads nodded in agreement. "It's my belief that the Dark Lord may have had someone working for him in the ministry to influence the /ministers decision on the law."

"Malfoy," said all four Gryffindors, McGonagall included. Snape rolled his eyes while the three students raised an eye brow at their Head of House who mirrored the look perfectly.

_This is really too much. First off, they always accuse my god son of what ever the current conflict is and now the Head Lioness, her majesty,_ he had to laugh, even his thoughts were extremely sarcastic. _Now she's decided to lead them in blaming his father… I suppose it doesn't help that they're right…_

"Actually, for the first time, you get to be correct in your accusations, Potter," he snarled still angry at Ron. "Malfoy has been paying off Fudge to pass the law and he's got another worker, I'm not sure who, to sneak people into the Ministry to hear their prophecy," he paused as Harry looked as though he was going to say something but stopped himself. "There _is_ more to discuss on this topic, but it will have to wait for another time," he said glancing at the clock which now read 3:10. "So, are we done here?" He looked around to find everyone deep in though, but also, to his delight, speechless.

"No, Severus, we will need to discuss this more in depth, but it will wait," Dumbledore said rising. "We all need to get some sleep and think things over." As he pushed himself off the bed his finger slid over Jessica's arm and she jumped, drawing everyone's attention.

"… _oops…_," Snape hissed quietly hoping to avoid this discussion as well. All eyes turned to him as he leaned across the bed to heal what was beginning to be a scorch mark on her arm. He didn't draw his wand and that drew even more attention.

"Mates have certain… bonds, besides the magical ones," he started. "The mates need to be the only one to physically come in contact with each other on every one moth anniversary of the day they first became bonded and for the twenty four hours after they were bonded which means until the end of potions class today. If they refuse to share contact their magic is weakened and so are they. If you'd noticed we both had waves of tiredness and exhaustion throughout this time. Eventually, all of you will also learn to use wandless nonverbal magic to remedy any damage," he said referring to his healing her mark from contact with Dumbledore. "You can also develop Occlumency, Legilimency, and a sort of… communication with each other through you minds, which of course, I as a… mate," he cringed slightly, "Shall be privileged enough to share." He sighed finally having all the important details out in the open.

"These skills will need to be carefully developed," Dumbledore said softly with a far off look in his eye. "It's extremely important to remember that if a magical skill that is still developing is tampered with it could lead to _terrible_… complications in your life that I know none of you would ever want to experience." All eyes had shifted their stares to him, a hint of worry in their gaze at the Headmaster's strange behavior. "I will ask you four to help me monitor their improvements," he said turning to the Heads of House who all nodded. Five minutes of silence passed until Dumbledore walked towards to door and held it open. Sprout and McGonagall were the first to leave followed by Harry Ron and Hermione who had been pulled out by 'The Gryffindor Lioness' though they had been hoping to speak with Jessica. Flitwick rose eying Snape apprehensively with Snape staring right back at him harboring a blank expression.

"We need to talk Severus," he squeaked. "Soon." He made his way to the door and eyed Snape one last time before he left, Albus following him, leaving student and teacher, reincarnation and mate alone. The wave of fatigue he'd been trying to out talk finally came and he looked over to see Jessica had felt it too.

He slipped back onto the bed as she sunk onto her pillow while he rested against the bed post. A few minutes passed and it seemed to only get stronger. Jessica fought against the urge to sleep, but it was starting to prove difficult.

_Since he said the feeling of exhaustion grew with how much time we spent… without each other, then this could be solved quickly. He must know that, too. What, is he waiting for me to ask to cuddle with him or some thing, _she asked herself growing steadily more tired.

_I wonder if she knows what we would have to do to remedy this by morning, unless of course she'd enjoy holding my hand in front of the entire student body, _he thought sarcastically and would have easily laughed mirthlessly at the thought if it wouldn't have cost him precious energy.

They looked over to each other at the same time, their gaze locking on each other.

"It doesn't seem to be wearing off," Jessica started hoping he'd continue since those few simple words tired her further.

"And we can't be seen like this in the morning," he lead on also being drained by speech. "I doubt you'd really care to do this, but-"

"I feel like being functional in class without the risk of passing out from walking down the hall," she finished mirroring his unspoken explanation.

"We can… sleep together," he said struggling to maintain an even voice, "…in my chambers since you don't have the present Head Girl's room yet."

"If we can even make it there it'll be a miracle, but I've no objections." He thought it over realizing they were still in the infirmary on the fourth floor. "Wait a second… what Filch was saying, can you apparate inside the castle," she asked and he nodded slightly agitated at himself for not remembering his own abilities. He motioned for her to move towards him and she crawled over to the other side of the bed.

It was as soon as they touched that the scent intruded upon their senses, both regained a bit of their previous strength immediately after the contact of their arms touching. She breathed in the scent as he pulled her closer and they were able to stand beside the bed without falling. Finally recovering their concentration they examined how close they had been standing. Jessica kept her hands on his chest and he brought his hands away from her waist to rest on her shoulders as he held her to him.

"Ready," he asked and as she nodded in reply he apparated to the portrait outside of the Ravenclaw common room. "Get a change of clothes for tomorrow and anything else you might need, if we get another wave of fatigue I'll come in," he whispered after opening the door with the password and holding it open for her. As she turned to go in he held her arm and she turned to face him. "Ah, how do I put this? Today's been quite stressful and I don't care to find out what the Ravenclaw's female residence looks like, especially when their sleeping so…"

"I'll be as quick as possible," she said just as they both felt the beginning of another wave start to form. With a knowing stare he whispered for her to go.

Upstairs she packed a set of clothes, her bath things, her boxers and shirt she slept in though she really considered herself too tired to change, shrunk them all and packed them with her books into her bag. Though she had hurried only taking a few minutes to go and pack on her way back down the stairs she felt herself slowing.

Outside Snape felt it too and when he saw Jessica at the bottom of the stairs with her bag he walked into the common room to meet her. He grasped her upper arm gently and carried her bag until they made it back through the portrait that deemed it necessary to comment on their closeness before it saw Snape's hand itch dangerously towards his wand. They apparated as before, but ended up in the dungeons in the potion class room in front of a door still covered by debris, mainly shards of glass embedded in the dark wooden doors.

He thought the password in his mind, a feature he used to lock the classroom as well, and as it swung open they stepped slightly away from each other so that they were no longer touching, but extremely close.

It was the first time since he began teaching there that any student, besides Draco, had ever set foot in his private rooms. Snape raised his hand and the room became shrouded in dim light cast by various candles in the room. The walls were a deep green with everything else a faded black. He waved his hand towards the drapes and the curtains opened to allow the moonlight to further illuminate the room. The room was filled with waist high shelves surrounding the perimeter broken only by the door and the fire place which was immediately lit bringing more light as well as comforting warmth.

He stole a glance towards her direction out of the corner of his eye and saw her surveying the room. Though his nervous attitude towards the situation seemed to want to choke him badly and strangle the words he knew he'd say his features remain calm, composed.

Feeling another wave about to begin they began to move towards each other again out of caution. Jessica stopped only one pace away from embracing him and after a slight hesitation he closed the space wrapping his arms around her holding her closely. As their health returned they didn't move, both thinking about the future and their new part in it.

Eventually she brought her arms up to his back placing on where the glass had cut through into his chest and holding him even closer leaning against him feeling desperate for answers he couldn't give her.

His sigh eventually brought her back to reality and she realized the intimacy they could easily slip into needed to be monitored more closely. His breathing seemed more relaxed and he began to push her even closer against him.

"S-sir," she breathed not trusting full speech. The sound of her voice seemed to bring him back down to earth as well and he quickly loosened his grasp on her and schooled his face into a mask of indifference. "It's nearly four, I just thought we should-"

"Get some rest, of course, my apologies," he spoke quickly. _Oh damn it all I am NOT ready to share my bed with a student. And when did I get so possessive of her? Since when do I hold anyone like that? Since when do I hold anyone at all?_

She saw an anxious expression jump across his features and then felt him grow tense. She could only think that he was contemplating what she'd been mulling over in her own mind for a while now and decided to let him choose… okay force him to choose, by opening the question. "Where will we be sleeping," she asked tentatively.

_Thank you, Merlin! Finally a lucky break_, he thought with relief.

"I think it would be best to transfigure the-" _augh, I hate knowing what this type of couch is called _"-love seat and sleep here," he said as casually as possible watching her for a reaction.

"That's fine with me, Sir," she said and they turned slightly to the side to face the sofa. She reached in her robes to pull out her wand, but his hand fell upon hers stopping her. "Wandless nonverbal magic," she asked.

"Just try," he replied. She looked as though she had already failed but when she focused her thoughts on the transformation and held her hand out to match his, a bed stood in front of them, Snape standing beside her smirking. It would seem that doing magic together also helped bring their energy level up, though in need of basic human needs such as sleep, they were still tired after their long day.

"Eh Sir," she asked as they climbed into the bed on either side discarding only their outer robes.

_This whole 'sir' thing has to change. What kind of respectable man lets their fiancé speak to them with such a title? Oh, yes, well, I haven't exactly asked her yet, but it seemed like an obvious solution… not to mention, both masters are pushing for it, _he thought looking down at her laying on her side beside him as he propped himself up with one arm. She had a, though he hated to admit it rather acceptable figure and a brilliant mind as well. From what he'd gathered about her she seemed like a loner, too… well, until Potter and entourage. _I suppose I'll let the name thing go for now, but it has to be addressed tomorrow._

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you were expecting anyone tomorrow morning," she asked hastily explaining she didn't want him to be found in a compromising position because of her. He lowered himself to lie on his side so that their faces were so close they were nearly touching.

"This wasn't your fault, and to be quite honest, I'm glad it worked out this way, it could have been much worse," he said reliving the knowledge that because of her reincarnations incompatibility with Ron's he could have ended up married to her.

Jessica looked ahead at him moving a bit closer to rest her hands against his chest only slightly blushing. Surprising even himself he moved his hands down to rest on her hips after pulling her closer to him. Her head was now resting on his chest and he slipped one hand under her chin to lift her gaze to meet his.

"You really are taking this well," he said expecting an explanation.

"As are you," she shot back with absolutely no venom, but in a nearly teasing voice. "Are you really alright with this?"

He nodded quickly. "Better you than Granger, Merlin I'd love to see who gets picked as her mate."

She laughed and the laughter seemed to carry into her voice. "You're terrible," she joked burying her head in his chest to end the discussion. Thoroughly enjoying himself he bent his head to place his lips near her ear whispering, "Wait until tomorrow." He could practically hear the wheels in her mind start turning. "That will be truly magnificent," he responded sarcastically.

Both slept that night with an unexpected smile gracing their lips. A few hours later, their dreamless bliss was interrupted by a quick succession of knocks on the door. They awoke at the same time trying to rise only to find that during the night they had succeeded in entwining their limbs quite spectacularly.

"I thought you said-," Jessica began as she rose from the bed with him by her side.

"I know, I really didn't expect anyone would-," he broke off as he felt her cast a charm to see through the door from their side.

"Who-," she asked not recognizing the older man, though he did look familiar, especially his hair.

"Augh, damn it all!" He waved away the wards to his room telling her to go to the back of the closet and find the latch that led to a passage way that can take you to the grounds outside. "Hurry now, take your bag. Come back inside once you're out through the doors to the Quidditch Pitch, than go to the Great Hall to find the other three," he said hurriedly as he shoved on his robe doing up the buttons magically as he usually did, but with much more haste.

"Describe the man you saw, they'll… okay, Miss Granger will explain what it means," he said pushing her into his room and magically opening the closet. He turned to leave, but before rewarding the room he turned back to face her mouthing, 'Good Luck.'

He ran to the door and composed himself before opening it. There in the doorway stood a smirking Lucius Malfoy with his most expensive travel cloak and pimp ca- err (a/n: sorry guys, it slipped you understand) … personalized wand holder (a/n: I still say it's a pimp cane) in tow. They stared at each other for a moment, Snape's face completely blank while Malfoy's smirk widened.

_"Where – is – she – Severus?"_

Author's Note: ♫ we love cliffy's yes we do! We love cliffy's how 'bout you? ♫ Disturbing news, dearest readers. I found out I actually had 200 hits to the story, yay me… Yeahhh-_no_. Only about seven of those readers actually review. I am _dead serious;_ I take flames with open arms. It's constructive criticism. I mean come on people, typing a tiny little review's really not all that hard. Please do it wide and sweet doe eyes do it for meeeee? Yeah, okay anyway, I just started double sessions with soccer so I will be exhausted and… most likely fall behind on updating. I'll try to keep updating at each one every other week. Like this only this one on one week, only the other the next, then the week after that only this one… _yah dig_ (sorry, just needed to say it once). Also, I'd like to thank those that already do update, I really love hearing from you guys, so thanks.


	5. Questionable Relations

Author Notes: Okay well, I just got back from 'back to school shopping' and I am pleased to say I got $200 worth of clothes from my favorite clothing store Heritage and $100 worth of books from the local Borders. The clothes are mostly semi formal tops that go well with a few pairs of new jeans. The books, besides The Vampire Chronicles by Anna Rice and a few books on true crime consist of writing aids. I hope you all see some type of improvement in my writing as this story progresses.

Disclaimer: Oh my freakin' Lantah, my plot puppy has returned! Again, my scanner brings disappointment. I've taken to drawing comic like disclaimers involving the HP cast and my plot puppy. As soon as I can, I'll establish a link in place of a disclaimer so they can be viewed. Until then, with my puppy attacking Snape on my notebook I'll say that I unfortunately have absolutely no claim on any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I'm just messing with 'em for a while though they will be returned in mint… well, ok, slightly battered condition, but conflict adds interest, does it not?

* * *

Chapter 5

Jessica could hear the front door open before she could even get to the closet. Once inside and fumbling around to find the switch in the back she heard that voice. I seemed to be the unmistakable drawl of a Malfoy. While remembering that the older man's hair, though a bit longer, it certainly matched Draco's. Upon registering 'Where is she Severus?' must mean herself, she found the switch after a bit of desperate scrambling. She pulled down hastily and climbed through the concealed door it revealed. The passage way led to a ground level window which stood in the space where the wall between two class rooms stood, windows of similar design on either side. It blended quite well and although she had checked to make sure no one was around before she pushed it open to crawl out she was still nervous about being seen.

After straightening up she moved to get her wand, but halted her actions in favor of trying the nonverbal wandless magic to scurgify her clothes from the dirt they'd just gathered. _It seems to work, but it's not as strong as… last night,_ she thought hesitant to let her mind wander to those memories. _We'd joked, we even… cuddled,_ she'd asked herself. _No, that doesn't really seem – we wouldn't… augh, come on! It's way too early for this, _she concluded ruefully thinking she never expected to have this much trouble sorting out her emotions towards Snape.

She realized she was standing in front of the Quidditch pitch and noticing how light it was getting outside hastened her pace towards the side door to the castle. She found the only unlocked changing room to be the Gryffindor's. She heard voices coming from behind the closed door that sounded familiar. Leaning in closer to the door she tried to discover who it was. She still couldn't tell who it was until the door opened and out stepped Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"_Jessica_," Harry asked in disbelief. "Are you all right," he and Ron asked in unison, concern quite evident in their tone.

"Of course I'm fine! You saw Snape heal me this morning," she told them eyeing the anxious gleam in their gaze. Harry stepped closer to her and looked her up and down carefully. "Harry, what's wrong," she asked in a seemingly playful voice.

"We came to see you this morning," he said quietly. "The other Ravenclaw girls said they hadn't seen you since the potions class."

Suddenly she was thankful that the scurgify had also wiped away Snape's scent, though she was doubtful they'd recognize it anyway. "They were asleep when I got back. I couldn't sleep so I took a walk around the grounds," she lied convincingly. "I noticed I couldn't get in through the main entrance so I thought the doors leading out to the Quidditch pitch might be open."

A relieved look swept over Harry and Ron's face as they nodded while Hermione was doing a poor job of trying to mirror their expression. Jessica had heard of her brilliance, but hoped now that it had been exaggerated. She remembered then that Snape asked her to get Hermione to explain what happened this morning, although, with the information that it was indeed a Malfoy at his door she felt sure she understood. Still, the look Hermione was giving her said that they'd talk soon.

"What were you guys doing out so early," she asked trying to divert their attention from Hermione's still concerned expression.

"Quidditch, of course," Harry said as he strode past her to put his and Ron's broom in the shed. "We couldn't sleep either."

"So, where did you think I was," she asked trying for a look that didn't seem too eager. Harry flushed in embarrassment and muttered something close to 'wasn't sure' and Ron looked down as if ashamed. She nodded dismissing any hope of a vocalized answer, though she guessed they though she spent the night with a certain mate of hers.

"Come on," Harry said locking up the shed. "We should probably get down to the great hall." Ron nodded in agreement taking Hermione's hand in his. Jessica and Harry cringed remembering what Snape had said about intimacy between the reincarnations and the situation between Ron and Hermione.

They entered the great hall, Ron and Hermione sitting closely to each other still holding hands. Harry walked Jessica to her table glancing up to the front of the room. When Jessica tried to follow his gaze he stopped abruptly stepping in front of her.

"Jess, I'm still worried about you… and this thing with mates," he said hurriedly. "Ron and Hermione have decided to carry on with their relationship, which means you have the right to do what you want, too!" The desperation in his voice was unmistakable.

"Harry, it's not that easy. Like it or not, he was chosen and the bond will form regardless of m-"

"It's a lie Jess," he exclaimed loudly enough to gather a small audience. Lowering his voice he continued in hushed tones. "You weren't together last night and you're fine! Granted you still have until potions class this evening for the occasional fatigue to wear off, but it's not like you two have to be-"

"_Potter_." The sound came out in almost a low growl, replacing the usually calm hissing whisper with fiercely determined snarl. They turned to confront the livid Potion's Master. Jessica whispered a polite 'Sir' before taking her seat at the Ravenclaw table as far away from her sisters' inquiring gaze as possible.

"Yes, Professor," Harry asked, his voice dripping with malice.

"You will stop _harassing_ your peers, or you will have detention until you graduate, understand," he whispered surprising them both into silence with his attitude towards the topic. Harry nodded confused as he watched Snape take his place at the head table. Harry stared at Jessica who had ignored his presence as well as he had ignored hers.

"What the bloody hell was that about, Harry," Ron asked coming up behind him. Harry shook his head in disbelief and followed Ron back to their table. As he sat down he noticed Hermione seemed tense and kept looking from Snape to Jessica.

" 'Mione," he asked startling her. "What'cha thinking about?"

"Oh, ah… nothing," she said nervously. Her response couldn't have been more suspicious. Hermione Granger was always thinking of something or another and 'nothing' was the worst lie she could come up with.

"For all the intellect you possess, I can see why you aren't in Slytherin, Granger," Draco drawled from behind them. "Well, besides the obvious reason, mudbloo-"

"Now Draco," another voice, just as arrogant, though deeper in tone stated calmly. They turned in their seats surprised to see both Lucius and Draco standing over them. "What have I told you about how you address… _muggle born_?"

"Don't do it," he said smirking. "It lowers your social eligibility and self worth."

"Good boy, Draco, now go sit down with your friends," he replied, pleased at the answer he was given.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," Harry barked.

"Temper, temper, Potter," he reprimanded lightly ignoring the multiple glares being sent his way. "Not that it's any of your business, but I came here to visit an old friend although I plan to stay for the entertainment," he said widening his smirk.

"And what entertainment would that be," Ron asked heatedly.

"Oh, it doesn't concern a pureblood traitor such as yourself, Weasley," he commented airily. "Although, your precious mudblood might be at risk." Ron jumped out of his seat and whipped out his wand.

"Say that again, Malfoy," Ron hissed. "Find out what happens." They stood there staring at each other for a moment, before a smirk reappeared on Lucius' face.

"So it _has_ begun," he muttered to himself. With a quick glance in Snape's direction he pulled his gaze away to scan the Ravenclaw table. Harry understood he was most likely informed of what they'd become from the Dark Lord.

"_Leave her alone, Malfoy_," he said jumping out of his seat beside Ron. Malfoy eyed them both and snickered before he turned and exited the great hall. Harry and Ron stared after him feeling more confused than ever.

"Since when does Malfoy walk away from a fight," Ron asked Harry.

"Gee, I don't know," Hermione interrupted sarcasm evident in her words. "Maybe since the room is full of witnesses, Albus Dumbledore, and," she lowered her voice, "_us_."

"I'm with you," Harry said. "I saw him scanning the Ravenclaws for Jessica."

"Why did he look up to the Head table, though," Ron asked, clueless.

"Her _mate_," they whispered to him.

"Oh yeah, speaking of those two, what was going on over there Harry," he asked, this time with a not as obvious answer.

"I… was just… I, well… it's just that," he stuttered before he glanced at Hermione. He'd talked to her earlier about the possibility of a union between him and Jessica; if not for the feelings he'd begun developing towards her, then so that she wouldn't be stuck with Snape.

"He was trying to get her and… her mate to split up," Hermione said quietly. Ron looked them over carefully before he spoke.

"Listen mate," he said to Harry. "I know you like her, but remember what Snape said? They _need_ to be together, he was chosen." Harry stared at him open mouthed.

"You… you… _you think they're okay together_," he stated in a hysterical and slightly frantic voice.

"Harry he didn't mean-"

"Don't _defend_ him Hermione! I know you don't think they're better off together. Besides, they don't '_need to be together_' Ron," he mimicked mercilessly. "They weren't together last night and she's fine!"

"Harry, I think they might have-"

Their gaze turned towards Hermione, but before they could push her to finish what she'd been saying Dumbledore stood and motioned for silence.

"I have two events I must reveal to you all," he said with some remorse, though his eyes twinkled and his smile brightened. "Firstly, tonight the students from both Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy will be joining us for another school ball scheduled a week from today." Much applause rose throughout the crowd, though when he raised his hand almost immediately for silence puzzled stared replaced their cheerful excitement. "I must also inform you of our other visitors," he went on solemnly, his voice, though slightly weaker than usual and void of mirth rang clear through the calm. "There will be others here, mostly male purebloods… They come in search of a-," his voice faltered as he found himself unable to utter the word 'wife' and instead improvised. "... They come in search of a means to satiate the ministries standards of the marriage law. They will be observing the classes starting at around lunchtime. I've spoken with your professors and they agree that all classes until lunch should be canceled. They will need as much help as they can get to prepare accommodations. If they ask for your assistance, I ask all of you to give it readily."

This new wave of silence was so different from the one before it. Full and heavy with knowledge and despair it hung throughout the hall. Jessica, even more pleased that she'd chosen a seat so far away from her concerned siblings was the first to leave, knowing the twins probably wouldn't follow her. As she rose, many followed her exiting the great hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed more closely behind her than the rest.

Snape's eyes had never left her throughout the entire speech and he watched with increased interest as she led the others out into the corridors. He broke his gaze after she turned to go out to the court yard, though he was apprehensive to leave her in the less than capable hands of Potter and Weasley. Deciding, however since Granger was with them, they couldn't cause too much damage… well, at least too much that couldn't be repaired. He withdrew from the conversations starting to develop and slipped into his thoughts.

The conversation he'd had earlier with Lucius had unsettled him. He knew the Dark Lord didn't trust anyone completely, but could this mistrust be obvious enough for the Dark Lord to send Lucius to watch over 'the proceedings' as he'd called them. A shiver ran down his spine when he thought about how unmerciful his darker master truly was. To be so uncaring about your own progeny made him wonder how valuable he really was to his Master. Still, the chance to win such a prize as his only descendant must have put him somewhere higher on the totem pole. As his thoughts lingered on Jessica he began to think about their situation in more depth.

_I doubt she had time to talk to Granger about the events this morning. Judging by Grangers 'I need to ask you something before I explode' dance she wasn't able to conceal something about… last night. What the hell happened? Could the bond really be forming that strongly already? It felt so… good? No, Severus, don't say 'good'. It felt… real. Yes, that will suffice for now. I can't imagine how she's taking this so damn well! In one day she had a near death experience, traumatic news in the form of the marriage law, having been adopted and the true heir to the Dark Lord, being magically bound to me, and sharing a night with her professor… though it was a more innocent experience than is easily described as 'sleeping together', though given the circumstance of student and teacher shouldn't have happened at all, no matter how much or little actually happened._

Deciding that keeping down food wasn't within his abilities at the moment he left the table with a quick nod in Albus' direction. Making his way out to the least crowded corridor he began walking up the stairs to the library. He, of course, had a library of his own in his private chambers of most the subjects he'd care to read on, but the school library offered something else. It was the one place he could take refuge during his years as a student and even during the first few years of teaching. He still visited on occasion, usually early morning or late, after curfew. He passed the twins on his way through the library doors and stepped to side of the archway allowing them to exit. They barely noticed them, though they were both quite noticeable I his class. While Selena retrieved his grudging reward of house points for her intellect, Saphyri was constantly in trouble, getting the occasional detention with him, but usually was passed onto filch.

_If I were more honest with myself I'd admit to admiring the audacity to rebel as much as the snippy red head and the sea of thoughtful answers from the young blonde. I suppose they won't be terrible in laws. I hate to think about her… well actually anyone this way, but damn it all if Albus doesn't plan the entire wedding himself. Augh, I can still feel her wrapped in my arms! If it weren't for the sake of the war I'd end this now. Hell, I wanted to end it anyway, though Albus, of course, has alternate plans for my life._

A scowl danced across not only his slender lips, but graced every feature with emotional turmoil. Looking at the selection on the shelves near the window he found he had a clear view of the courtyard. His gaze took not even a moment to rest on Jessica. He saw her to be in the company of the three Gryffindors. He relaxed slightly and reluctantly as well. Willing himself to believe it was the library's familiar setting that caused such swift relaxation he tore his eyes from the young woman outside. The young girl 'destiny' had decided would be his. Remembering the conversation last night his thoughts turned bitter.

_Destiny indeed! How could fate be more cruel, I wonder? The houses aren't allowed relations, 'though they will forever be desired'. I can see already that Potter seems to grow more fond of her by the hour. Although I'd rather it be Weasley instead of Potter lusting after her it'll give me a chance to recreate history._

His cold, endless black eyes moved back to the courtyard as he watched them walking towards the gamekeeper's hut. The way her hair glided through the breeze and her pale skin seemed to shine in contrast to the dark clouds above. His gaze darted to the arm Harry had just draped around her shoulder and his stare seemed to grow more intense. He watched the other two follow behind them.

_Just like old times, isn't it, Potter… and Lily..._

"I'm sorry about earlier, Jess," Harry said softly enough so that Ron and Hermione wouldn't hear them. "I didn't mean to tell you what to do with the situation."

"Don't worry about it," she replied, a faint creeping onto her face at the memory of their dispute that morning. "We're all under a lot of stress right now; I know you didn't mean it like that, Harry." She was surprised to find him embrace her so readily, but didn't pull away from the warmth his body heat provided to combat the fall chill.

Harry, who was expecting her to shrug off his arm, was pleasantly surprised to fin her leaning into him instead of pulling away. He glanced up and saw a main of shoulder length black hair atop a figure too tall for most students glide away from a second story window. Though he was sorely tempted to hold his tongue to keep his new found connection to Jess, his pride couldn't take the blow.

"You know, it's kind of creepy how he's always watching you," Harry blurted out. Jessica looked at him with a questioning look. "I'm not exaggerating! He was right there in that window," Harry said pointing to the window he'd been staring at.

"Please, don't start this again," Jessica said airily trying to hide her frustration. With a quick look over her shoulder she could see they'd attracted the attention of Ron and Hermione.

"Actually, I thin we have a really simple explanation for you, Harry," Hermione spoke up, coming to Jessica's aid. She and Ron jogged up so that they were beside Harry and Jessica instead of behind them before continuing. "You were with him last night, weren't you?"

Harry turned to face her and when she didn't answer he stopped with one arm still around her shoulder stepped back so that he grasped her arms and looked her square in the eye. "Jessica. You… you didn't, did you?"

She half sighed half gasped and nodded. His eyes closed almost in a pained expression and his grip tightened. "Harry, it was… we had to," she started quickly when he looked weak enough to pass out. "You can't imagine how exhausting it was! We _are_ bonded and this _is_ necesar-"

"Yeah, you were so exhausted, but it was necessary to _sleep with him_?" She pulled away from him wide eyed at the accusation. Without further thought she smacked him taking as much satisfaction as she could from the action.

"How dare you, Potter, you arrogant little-"

"Jessica, wait," Ron started. "He just got a bit ahead of himself is all! If you want to sleep with the git- err professor that's entirely your bond related business." He looked so pleased with his conclusion and mature acceptance than Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze before trying to repair the damage.

"Honestly, see how much they need explained," she began softly. "You didn't really… well, you two just slept together, right," she asked stumbling over her words while Jessica's blush became more vivid and Harry's jaw seemed as it would never gather enough strength to get off the floor to where it dropped a mile into the ground.

"We just slept together," she confirmed. "_Nothing happened_," she added in Ron and Harry's direction with as much venom as she could gather. The boys' mouths both shut and they began to develop a more apologetic stand.

"Why do I keep getting like this," Harry asked with an embarrassed grin. "Again, will you please forgive me?" Jessica took a moment for blue eyes to meet green. Using Legilimency she understood the stream of conversations he'd been having with Ron and Hermione. Though the topic of her involvement with Snape wasn't anything for him to be worried over his concern and apology was genuine. She nodded in agreement and moved closer to him as they resumed their walk. He took the hint and replaced his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Jess," Ron muttered, still embarrassed about his earlier statement. "Are we alright, then?"

"We're fine, Ron," she said laughing at how he'd been so proud about his assertions. His face turned bright red and Hermione giggled happily at his side.

"Seriously though, why are we here," Jessica asked as they approached closer the both the hut and the Forbidden Forrest.

"Well, you see, Hermione found this potion that would let us test our true potential," Harry began. "Since we're supposed to be getting all these new magical abilities, we figured we should be able to use them."

"So we're going into the Forrest because…?"

"The ingredients we can't… err, _borrow_ from Snape's private stores or the greenhouse are recorded to be-"

"You want us to go in there to get the ingredients we can't _steel_ instead of going to the apocathary," she asked trying and failing to hide her amusement at their illogical plan.

"Well, actually we did think about going to the apocathary to buy the ingredients, but the owner is kind of close to both Snape and Dumbledore. They'd know something was up if we gathered the ingredients from one of their friends," Ron explained adequately enough to force a grin to appear on Hermione's face.

"Isn't it kind of a stretch to believe they won't put two and two together from the ingredients missing from the two Heads of House, then," Jessica wondered out loud.

"Well, yeah," Hermione admitted with a smirk. "You'll learn rather quickly though how much trouble we can get in _without_ getting caught." They stopped at the edge of the Forrest and were silence by the vast darkness. "We need another person, Jessica."

"The potion requires a minimum of two people to help brew it, but if you account for our lack of experience we'll need four to make it work," Harry said gently while holding her closer to him as the breeze picked up. She thought about her options as she leaned further into his warmth away from the chilling autumn wind.

"I'll agree to help on one condition." Gazing out towards the Forrest trying to see past the bleak shadows she waited a moment longer before continuing. "We should wait to see if we really need the potion." Harry stayed silent trying in vain to hide a smile and nodded.

"According to you and Hermione the magical bond is evident enough for us to notice. Are you saying we should see if we can find out about our new abilities on our own first," Ron asked only a little confused, now. She nodded and he turned his gaze back to the Forrest while pulling Hermione closer to him.

"Didn't the Headmaster say we were to have lessons of some kind to harness our magic," Hermione asked following Ron's stare to the dreary woods. Harry nodded and turned to go back to the castle.

"Speaking of Dumbledore, I don't want him to worry more than he already has to," Harry said pulling Jessica along with him, Ron and Hermione following behind them. "He'd probably catch on to what we're up to if we're caught out here, besides that, it's almost lunchtime. We've got and hour before the next meal and afternoon classes so we should be helping the teachers prepare bit."

As they headed back to the castle they were unaware of the unwavering black gaze following them from a distance. The figure darted through the trees of the Forrest accompanied by a lighter, more distant stare. As their forms weaved in and out of the shadows they watched the four students walk back in silence. In equally silent agreement, they followed them at a safe distance out of sight. Right before they could come in clear view of the castle they each leapt at two of the reincarnations knocking them face forward on the ground.

In a wild scramble to escape their attackers the four changed students dawned the color of their auras and their assailants jumped back as if burned. Quickly climbing up one another to obtain a standing position they faced the two that had just accosted them. As the strength of their auras faded the two faces of the unknown attackers became more clear. As they straightened up, a loud gasp escaped Jessica's mouth and Harry let her go as Ron and Hermione watched in awe.

"What the hell's going on here," she screamed, her usually calm voice laced in hysterics with unconcealed worry and astonishment.

* * *

Author Note: You were all given fair warning about my cliffy addictiveness. Actually, I'm not really too pleased with this chapter. I wrote it all in one sitting from 11:00 pm until 7:00 am and edited it the next day. I know I've been slow with the updates, but the double sessions for soccer aren't allowing me my minimal sleep required to do my best writing. Luckily, I'm off for vacation this week and hope to get at least one chapter ahead so I can go back to the 'I'm going to post on every other Saturday' thing. Probably won't happen, but you can't blame a girl for hoping. Also, I'm working on that damn scanner. It still hates me, but when we play nice and it lets me post on I'll show you guys my pics of the ball, and a few of the more exciting scenes. If there are any scenes you would like drawn, just message me and I'll see what I can do. If you can't wait for the scanner, if you're comfortable enough, as one of my favorite readers was, to give out your address I can make copies and mail them to you. If you don't care to give out your address, perhaps a po box of your parents. If not, you might have to wait until the most stubborn piece of electrical insanity decides to cooperate. 


	6. Strange Connections

Author Note: Ok well, since school started the soccer practices have gotten a lot more demanding… though I still have the games, so I just might be killed from over exertion, lol. Actually I just ripped every tendon in my ankle away from the bone so I should be home writing more of this amazingly slow fanfic… but I hid the Doctor's note from my coach, so I'm still playing. Also, my dad's usually never home, but he's been off work for a month on worker's comp. Oh my god, he's being sooo annoying it's driving me stark raving nutters! It's not going to be easy to concentrate on this so I really hope you guys appreciate this. Also, I'd love to thank veelasiren for adding this fanfic to her C2. The C2 is called **The SnapeOFC Archive **and I'd like you guys to check it out. Really, it's got some amazing fanfics, honestly, I subscribed before she ever added 'Alea Jacta Est'. On the note of thanking people, to everyone who continues to review, I appreciate and love you for it. To all others, you are _dimmmm._ I give you free permission to flame and you walk away. Nyehhhhhhhh P

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nadda… well, that's not entirely true. I own Jess and the twins and her familia, which you'll be seeing soon. Also, I'm going to own a few students from the other schools and some of the bachelors, but I'm not really sure when they'll pop up.

Chapter 6

"What the hell's going on here," she screamed, her usually calm voice laced in hysterics with unconcealed worry and astonishment.

Saphyri and Selena lay sprawled on the ground before them trying to heal the scorch marks on their hands. Hermione ran over and performed a spell to close the gaps in their skin without even leaving a scar. The others came forward as well and Harry positioned himself, with Ron at his side, in front of Jessica glaring at the elementals who returned his gaze with equal ferocity.

"You hardly deserve an explanation," Saphyri growled, her glare moving swiftly from Harry to Jessica. Hermione stepped back behind Ron after receiving similarly cold welcome from Selena.

"You never told _us_ anything," Selena whispered venomously. She was shaking in rage beside Saphyri. "How dare you even have the gall to speak to us!"

"What's – going on… _please_," Jessica whimpered, already having a fairly good idea of what they were talking about.

_"You're as good as a Death Eater, now," _Saphyri bit out harshly and Harry started forward, wand at the ready. Before he could get too far, he felt Jessica pull him back as she stepped forward to stand beside him.

"How much do you know?"

"We know enough to realize who you _really_ are!"

"If you really knew her, you wouldn't accuse her of such things," Hermione replied angrily stepping out beside Ron who nodded in agreement.

"No," Jessica whispered, stepping in front of Harry to face the twins. "Really, how much do you know," she asked, every word containing less and less resolve. "They're partially right, though. You can't honestly know of all that this entails or else you wouldn't be as upset with me."

They continued their glares, but it was more out of concentration than rage. As Ravenclaw's, the need to know all the facts compelled their silent nods of approval.

"What do you know," she asked again leading their small group to the castle. "Also, if you don't mind my asking, how do you know?" They were still far enough away from anyone else for secrecy, but a charm was cast to keep their conversation from being over heard for good measure by a cautious Hermione.

"Dumbledore visited father and mama," Saphyri began lessening her glare to a look of aggravation. "We heard that you were a Legimence before we were caught ease dropping."

"Is there anything else," she asked, hoping beyond all hope that there wasn't.

"Well, after we were caught and sent out of the room we used these Extendable Ear things," Selena carried on, her eyes holding much confusion at Ron's groan at the mention of his brothers' merchandise. "We heard about what happened in the potions class, that you are a reincarnation, and that you are to engage in a marriage bond with an order member to ensure your safety."

"_How - do – you - know – about – the - Order – of - the - Pheonix_," Harry, Ron, and Hermione whispered out of further caution. Both the twins' expressions bore a smug smirk worthy of Lucius Malfoy himself.

"Our family… the Cassidys, I mean, have been involved in the Order since it was first founded," Jessica answered as the others dawned looks of apprehension. They entered the castle under the archway leading from one of the main corridors to the courtyard they were exiting.

"At the risk of sounding highly cliché, how does that make you _feel_," Hermione asked the twins with evident interest. They thought it over for a moment. Both were silent until they had nearly reached the entrance to the main stairway. Finally at the door, they opened it without exiting and turned to face Jessica.

"We've known you since we were little and you are like a sister to us," Selena began.

"We love you, but this deception was… ," Saphyri groped for the right word, but it seemed unable to surface.

"I ought to give you fair warning, father and mama are _not_ pleased," Selena interjected. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Jessica's mind was in a whirl and her stomach doing back flips. She looked behind her for the support of her new found comrades and saw them close in behind her. She felt Harry's hands on her shoulders as he gave them a quick squeeze in reassurance.

"They're…"

Meanwhile, in the dungeons Snape was busy setting all his traps for the incoming game. He didn't get many requests to toy with others in his own special way, so he was, of course enjoying the arrival of the bachelors. Albus had told him to leave enough limbs for them to walk out of their own accord, and as quickly as possible. He was enchanting the more dangerous potion vials to erupt upon being handled by anyone from the ages of 20 to 60 besides the teachers when his stomach gave a violent churn and his mind became suddenly dazed.

"They're going to…"

Jessica could feel her strength fading. Though she was almost sure it was from the words she predicted would come, she realized there was still time for the bond between mates to activate. Her vision began to fade but she stood her ground, unwilling to give in until she heard those dreaded words.

As Snape canceled the spell he dove towards his fire place casting the floo powder into the flames. He could feel the darkness begin to envelope him and knew it was somehow related to the newly established bond. With his last moments of consciousness he whispered Albus' name and drew out the connection to the Headmaster's office. Before his vision faded he caught sight of the headmaster and shuffled through the flames. The pressure of the transportation brought him to his knees. Albus caught him before he fell to the floor, his last conscious thoughts being of Jessica.

Jessica held on until he did, though her thoughts were circling around the words she never heard, but knew were the truth. _They're going to disown you_. It sounded more final to her than anything else she'd heard within the past twenty four hours. Worse than the bond, the marriage, the night, the suitors, and the news of her real parents didn't compare to hearing her old ones no longer wanted her. It was with a violent upset stomach, minimal sense of reality, and a shock strong enough to shatter her heart that she slipped happily into the darkness, the dulled pain a small bit of compensation for her troubles.

Harry caught her in his arms midway down and fell onto the grass still holding her fragile body, her frame dangling limp in his grasp. "You two get the Headmaster fast," he shouted at the twins. As they ran off towards the castle he called after them. "TELL HIM _**WE ALL**_ NEED FAWKES." They nodded while still sprinting forward and ran through the courtyard blending well with other students beginning to return to the castle for lunch.

Thankfully no one turned towards them as they would have been utterly incapable of creating an excuse to explain the situation to another student. Harry rose with Jessica cradled in his arms turning to Ron and Hermione, whose mouths both stood agape. "H- Hermione, do you know if she's ok," he asked timidly. She snapped out of her surprise and, thanks to the spell she learned from Mrs. Weasley over the summer, waved her wand over Jessica and her wand began to glow a dark grey color.

"Damn."

"What Ron," Harry asked anxiously, tightening his grip on Jessica.

"Harry," Hermione began softly. "She's just a bit… unstable at the moment and the reason the spell doesn't show a lighter grey is because there's no spell that will allow her to awake." A full minute passed in silence and it seemed like an hour. Fawkes appeared flying out from behind the castle and with a low, calming cry flew down beside them. He eyed Harry respectfully and dropped a piece of parchment on Jessica's stomach.

"Eh, thanks," Harry replied to the constant stare. "Uh, 'Mione?"

"Right," she said stepping forward to take the parchment. Reading it over to herself the boys waited patiently watching her eyes widen in surprise.

"Well," Ron asked after she'd lowed the message.

"Harry, you need to go with Fawkes," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "Ron, we're to go to lunch, I'll explain things on the way over." Ron nodded in resignation as Harry stood looking at Fawkes. "What's wrong, Harry."

"I can't do this," he stated bluntly. "With Ron and Lockheart, they were both conscious so we could grab onto his tail." Fawkes seemed to understand and turned his side towards the group extending one wing and bending down exposing his back to them. "Problem solved," Harry said shrugging. He carefully climbed onto Fawkes' back with Jessica in his arms, muttering a soft thank you to the elegant bird. A moment later they were air born watching Ron and Hermione grow smaller as they began to walk back to the castle. After they sailed over the top of the castle and onto the other side Harry saw a figure inside the Headmaster's office that made his stomach twist and knot before he entered himself.

Jumping lithely from Fawkes' back right after they'd gone past the window sill he landed on one knee still bearing the unconscious Ravenclaw. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, earning an unsuspecting glare from the unfortunately conscious Potion's Master.

"What – did – you – do," he hissed as he knelt down beside them.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Neither noticed Dumbledore sitting calmly at his chair. "You're so damn involved you don't even know what happened to her."

"Remind me to penalize you for that statement later, and not that you deserve an explanation, but _of course_ I care, Potter." Snape's glared in irritation while Harry stuttered unbelievingly. The temporary shock allowed Snape to take Jessica in his arms and carry her to the prepared cot in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Ready," Albus asked, Snape replying with a nod rolling up the sleeves of his robes. Harry snapped back into reality and rose from the floor hurrying to stand beside them.

"What are you doing," he asked as this professor sat at the side of her bed waving his hand over the length of her body from bottom to top, his hands glowing brightly once reaching her temple.

"Seeing what damage you and your entourage of idiots caused my fiancé," he replied, laughing in his mind at Harry's reaction to the word 'fiancé' with gripping the edge of the cot until his knuckles turned a startling white.

"You're lying," he choked out, forcing down the vomit rising in his throat. Albus' eyes widened in surprise at the far bellow the belt attack, but said nothing. "You can't, honestly-"

"Really, Potter, use your eyes." Harry looked at him as if he'd just been smacked in the face. "Not at me, do you see a ring on her person," he asked never having been more acidic than now. "Idiot." Harry looked down and after finding no ring loosened his death grip on the cot and forcefully exhaled the breath he'd been holding.

"We need to discuss something Harry," Albus finally spoke up. "Somehow, Jessica's powers are developing faster than yours and Mr. Weasley's while Miss. Granger's are barley evident at all." After receiving a nod from Harry, still focused on where exactly Snape's hands were moving, he continued. "We believe because of her stronger connection to the founders, her magic is overwhelming her."

"Is that why she was bonded so soon," he asked grimacing at the word 'bond' and imagining her and his professor becoming intimate. The headmaster nodded silent once again, watching Snape's hands come to rest on her shoulders as he muttered a spell wandless. Her eyes fluttered open and closed again almost immediately."

"Jess-"

"What happened to her, Potter," Snape hissed again, dangerously.

"She – we were attacked by the elemental twins," he stuttered out the events that followed while Snape seethed silently watching a tear crawl across his distress mates face, her eyes still refusing to open.

"Albus, how could you?"

"Severus, come now, the Cassidy's had to find out, and I doubt the twins were telling the truth." Snape raised his brow at the last statement. "You can't truly believe they'd hold her gift against her-"

"_It is a curse, not a blessing, they just found out she's the heir to the Dark Lord, Founder and ancestor of Slytherin, and you've undoubtedly told them about her new connection to the resident death eater spy_," he ranted in one breath. Harry having found something more interesting than his friend in a such a harmful state blinked twice to stop staring at his professor while Albus frowned.

"You know, Severus," he began sternly. "I never thought they'd cause her that much grief." Snape's mouth dropped, but he loosened his grip on the girl's shoulders as she was starting to relax and open her eyes again.

"Headmaster-"

"Albus, please Jessica, and you too Harry," the Headmaster spoke, hoping to deter the conversation from that topic while his precious students were conscious. "We're all on first name basis here." To that statement he found Harry glaring over Jessica at the already agitated Potions Master who was returning the favor in full.

"_No, Albus._ Miss Cassidy - Black – Riddle -"

"Jessica," she'd interjected, still unsure of which last name to use herself.

"Right, Jessica, I currently have no problem with you using my given name under the current circumstances, but why in all of hell should Potter- "

"Harry," he interrupted smartly.

"Remind me to take off points for that too, _Potter_."

"Of course _Severus_," Harry replied. Snape's wand hand twitched dangerously, but he said nothing.

"Harry, please don't abuse this," Albus said cautiously seeing Severus' actions. A 'hmph' could be heard from a general Snape-ish direction. "Also, I think it best to keep the classroom formalities in the classroom."

Everyone nodded and Dumbledore went on to explain how he thought since the connection was growing stronger they all ought to begin the private lessons sooner. It was agreed they'd start on Monday, giving them only Friday and then the weekend until they began. While the others started discussing the lesson days, teachers, and curriculum Jessica sat silent.

_What the hell is going on? This is the final wake up call. My family can't… they couldn't have… I don't believe this, I… this isn't real… who am I?_

"_Jessica?_"

"Hmm? Oh," she responded startled out of her ill fated musings by the young, concerned Gryffindor. "Uh, yeah, that's fine." Apparently that was the wrong answer. Harry's face fell while the Head of Ambition beside him smirked, Dumbledore, cryptic as ever merely shrugged, though his eyes twinkled ominously. "What'd I do?"

"On day one you will have lessons alone. Day two you will be with Miss Grang-"

"Hermione, Severus."

"- whatever. Then on day three you'll be alone, but on day four you'll all be taught together. Day five you'll be tested either alone, paired or together, whatever we see fit," he finished his smirk remaining. "To answer what your confused expression is begging to ask, you just chose Granger over Potter-"

"_Harry, Severus_."

"Damn it all _no,_ Albus!" The Headmaster rolled his eyes, too exasperated to properly deal with the persistence of Severus Snape. The giant clock near the owlery chimed indicating it was twelve o' clock and lunch was over. "Are either of you actually planning on eating," Severus asked out of precaution. They both shook their heads, the mere thought of food making them feel sick.

"Well, since you missed lunch, you obviously missed the introduction of the suitors," Albus said calmly. Lowering his voice he continued. "_You must both be alert._ Nothing is as dangerous as what is happening now," he spoke softly. "From what Severus has said I gather they know about what you've all become. Unfortunately, I nor the rest of the teachers are allowed to let on that we know." Harry clearly didn't understand at all and it was easy to see Jessica was struggling to figure that last statement out.

"I've informed them the reincarnations of each house were reborn, but I told them they're the only ones who know," Severus interjected. "They don't even realize you know yourselves, so act naïve about your new abilities, but you _must_ protect each other as _secretly_ as possible." After receiving a swift nod from both students, they were hurried out of the room and headed to their respective classes.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do," Albus asked, all joy gone from his bright eyes. Severus looked out the window shaking his head.

"I don't know, Albus," he whispered softly. "But it's what needs to be done."

"It's risky."

"I know, but they need to be prepared, and yes Albus, they need to fight."

"What about the Order," Albus asked resigned. "It doesn't have to be only the four of them, plus you and the others' mates if they even find them before the war ends. What if they have others they _know_ to fight beside them?"

"No."

"I've been more than reasonable, Severus. My plan to keep them… well, mostly it was for Harry, but the students in general as excluded from the war as possible has completely deteriorated and what they need now is to be _included_."

"I suppose, if it's what you think is best," he sighed. "I worry," he stated after a long pause. Dumbledore walked to stand beside him in front of the window.

"I know… she won't… it was different with Lily, Severus."

"Not that different," he replied shaking his head remembering the night she died. The night he vowed to never love another. To never get another that involved in his dangerous ways.

_The same war will not claim her… not again, no… not Jessica, too._

"You're late," Hermione stated as Jessica scooted into Professor Binns' class unnoticed by the majority of it's sleeping inhabitance. She didn't even bother to unpack a quill and parchment knowing that Hermione needed to be informed for her own protection.

"I was with Albus and Severus," she began to whisper.

"_Albus and… are you ill_?"

"I don't think so," Jessica said uncertainly, Hermione responding with a small grin of understanding towards the general confusion. "Anyway, he said my powers are excellerating at a higher rate from being related to a two reincarations as apoossed to Harry and Ron who've only related to one. And-"

"- Since I'm not directly related to any of them, the development of any additional magic will be slower for me." Jessica shook her head.

"Not slower, just harder, but I know you can handle it. We should both be striving to fall around the boys' level of power. I need to control mine, you need to develop yours," Jessica explained.

_You're right, Harry, that's insane!_

_Do you think they can hear us, too?_

_Nope._

Jessica and Hermione's conversation having halted to listen to their distant friends' new communication both looked at each other trying to see if they'd finally lost their mind or if the other was hearing voices too. They both nodded and continued to listen in.

_Wow, Ron, someone in this thought bubble's being overly optimistic, even with the excuse of being in Divination at the moment._

_Divination with Umbridge afterwards, and I've heard nothing but good things about her so far._

_That's bad?_

_Considering they all came from the Slytherins, yeah, that's bad._

_So why do you think they can't hear us?_

_I just doubt our thoughts are as strong. They're both pretty much Ravenclaw material. Brilliant scary, ya know._

_Let's try anyway!_

_Ok, on the count of three._

_One, two, three._

_OI, 'MIONE, JESS, CAN YOU GUYS HEAR US?!_

"OW!" Hermione and Jessica had both screamed at hearing the sudden booming voices in their head. The entire class turned to face them and Binns had set down the passage he'd been reading from ready to glide over, having been present for a few of Harry's visions.

"What the devil? Potter's not in this class!" He turned to Hermione and Jessica, astounded that behavior like this would come from the only two students respectful enough not to sleep through his class. After asking if they needed to excuse themselves and receiving a satisfactory answer the class resumed it's general nap time décor, including most students drooling aimlessly on their desks.

_HELLOOOOO?_

_SHUT UP!!!_

"Oh my God, Hermione, that sounded like-"

_No way Jess, Snape isn't a reincarnation._

"Harry," Hermione questioned her own sanity for talking to disembodied voices, but continued to explain. "He _is_ connected to the reincarnations through Jess and can already disprove apparition theories. If I remember correctly he hinted that Voldemort may be sort of coaching him in order to increase his magic."

_Precisely, Granger. Now, one point to Slytherin for every word I hear after this. I'm teaching a class, which is hard enough on its own, and I don't need a band of juvenile wizards and witches in my head while trying to prevent an explosion, damn it._

After that, try as they might, the girls couldn't hear Harry or Ron think and they stopped talking after Jess said, in as few words as possible she'd further inform Hermione around dinner. It seemed like a century before the bell rang and despite Professor Binns reprimands they ran to the door as quickly as possible.

With Umbridge's class on the fifth floor between the tower and the first floor where Jessica and Hermione were they were thinking to each other about meeting up in the library until Snape replied with a threat of detention for a week on top of the private lessons if he heard they were even one second late and assuring them he'd added the thirty emerald rubies to the Slytherin House because of them.

Quickly dodging around the older men they assumed were the sick pedophiles following the prettier girls to their class offering to hold their books among other things, they arrived at the door to their class. The sight that greeted them was entirely to overwhelming for anyone to spare a proper greeting. Some giant frog in a hideous pink suit was beckoning some of the older men into her class.

The four confused students quickly entered the class without seeing the man following behind them smirk at Umbridge who smiled back before he entered the classroom, careful to stand out of their view. The bell rang and Umbridge moved to the front of the class.

The room was quite, their new Professor an unknown quantity, they were still unsure of how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well good afternoon!" she said when all eyes from at least the students were finally peering up at her.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessica were not among them, all four sitting together, but not being able to communicate was still proving a painful torture. They'd also been trying to steady the flow of thoughts so they were quite enough to go unheard by the others and were for the most part successful.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good Afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There we go," she said sweetly. "Now, wands away and quills out, please." The class groaned in unison as they shoved their wands back inside their bags and pulled out some ink, quills and parchment. Professor Umbridge took her own wand out from the desk drawer and tapped the board sharply; words appeared on the blackboard at once:

'Defense Against the Dark Arts – A Return to the Basic Principals'

"Your teaching in this subject has been disrupted and fragmente resulting in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year," stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"You will be pleased to know, however that these problems have been rectified! We will be following a carefully constructed, theory centered, Ministry approved course of devense magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

'Course Aims:

Understanding the principals underlying defensive magic

Learning to recognize situations to legally use magic

Placing defensive magic in context for practical use'

When everyone had copied down the course aims she rapped her wand against the board and the title and author of a book on the required reading list appeared.

"I should like you to open your copy of "Defensive Magical Theory" by Wilbert Slinkard and turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge had left the blackboard and settled herself behind the desk smiling sweetly at the bachelors observing the student. Harry had started to read, but found it desperately boring. After reading the same line half a dozen lines without taking in more than the first few words he glanced around the room hoping to find something more interesting than the passage.

Among the list of distractions he would have welcomed were everything from watching a snail travel the distance of a classroom to watching how long it took for a new side walk to completely erode.

On his right Jessica was staring at Umbridge in what seemed to be amusement. In front of them Ron was absent mindedly turning a quill in his fingers while staring at the same spot on the page.

Beside Ron, Hermione was also staring at Professor Umbridge, though she was the only one with her hand in the air and her book closed. Harry turned back to Jessica to look at her questioningly but she shook her head slightly to indicate she knew as little as he did.

They continued to stare at Umbridge in silence who was looking just as resolutely in the other direction. After several more minutes passed they weren't the only ones focused on Hermione. The tedius chapter held no competition to watching Hermione's muted attempts at catching their Professor's eye.

With more than half the class staring at Hermione Umbridge decided she could no longer ignore the situation.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, my dear," she asked Hermione as if she'd just noticed her raised hand.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well we're reading just now," Umbridge replied, showing her small whitened teeth. "If you have any other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione to which Professor Umbridge raised her eyes.

"And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger," she said confidently, now.

"Well Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," Professor Umbridge spoke with determined sweetness.

"Well I don't," she replied bluntly receiving a few snickers from the older spectating crowd. "It doesn't say anything about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims they'd written down on their parchment.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge laughed shrilly. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic in class," Ron questioned loudly.

"Students raise their hand in my class when they wish to speak. Mr. - ?"

Ron raised his hand, attempting to get a rise out of her, but only proved that her voice _could_ be laced with more false cheer when she granted him permission to give his name. Professor Umbridge smiled more widely still and turned her back on him.

After a single look at each other, Harry and Jessica both raised their hands.

_Put your hand down now, or I start deducting from Ravenclaw._

_I thought you'd go for my house first, Severus._

_Potter, address me by anything other than sir or professor and I swear I'll-_

_- Both of you SHUT UP!_

_Excuse me!?!?_

_Err, sorry Sir-_

_I don't care if __**you**__ call me Severus._

Umbridge, still deciding who to call on was startled to find Harry had let his hand down in favor of smacking his own forehead in frustration while Jessica carried a slight blush beside him.

_… impossible old bat…_

_Detention Potter, same goes for you Miss Ca- Jessica if you don't say you were just stretching when she calls on you._

_I'm sorry, Profess-eh Severus, but I suppose we'll have to arrange the detention after your class._

_Jess, don't! I'll answer her, you don't have to-_

"-Yes, you wanted to ask something Miss-?"

"C-Cassidy," Jessica responded, stuttering in uncertainty for a moment. Harry dropped his head in his hands defeated; imagining somewhere down in the dungeons his Potions Professor was having a similar reaction. "Surely Defense Against the Dark Arts class was meant to be practiced against the dark arts, other wise it wouldn't even be in the curriculum?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Cassidy?" Umbridge asked in falsely sweet tones.

"No, thank you," she replied sassily.

"Well then, I'm afraid you aren't qualified to decide the curriculum. Wizards and witches much older and cleverer than you have devised our new regimen so that you can all learn in a secure, risk free way-"

"What use is that?" Harry asked loudly his head still cradled in his hands. "If we're attacked it won't be in a-"

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter," sang Umbridge.

Harry thrust his hand in the air and was joined by several others, the other three reincarnations included when she promptly turned away.

_They never listen, _Snape thought strongly enough to know they'd hear him. _It's a damn miracle we've kept them alive this long._

_I agree with Harry, the dungeon bat annoys me._

_RON!_

_What Hermione?_

_Detention, that's what, Mr. Weasley._

_Damn it, Ron, why do you always have to follow Harry's example?_

_Sorry, _both boys thought in unison.They'd all taken the bait Severus had set for them. By emerging themselves in their mind discussion he hoped to prevent them from saying anything to get their secret revealed to the Ministry.

_Hey, that's him isn't it Jess?_

_Who?_

_The guy you saw this morning is a Malfoy, right? Long blond hair, in the dark corner, hasn't stopped staring at us since we walked in…_

_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, GRANGER?_

_Ow, much. As for not telling you, what would you do about it, Sir? It's not like he's causing any trouble, yet._

_Augh, Gryffindors, why did three of them have to be Gryffindors?_

_Why oh why did one of the mates have to be the Head Snake, _she replied venomously, then gasped at her brazenness, thankfully at the same time many laughed at a remark made by Dean Thomas as to go unheard, though it was seen by the Death Eater in the corner who smirked at the gesture.

_Apparently all of you will be serving detention tonight and if I hear another word both mentally or out loud said speaker or speakers will receive detention over the weekend as well._

Four unheard voices seethed in unison before jumping back into the classroom debate with the added effort of staying speechless.

" – frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day - "

"No we haven't," Ron yelled. "We just-"

"_Your hand is not up, Mr. Weasley!_"

Ron raised his hand; Professor Umbridge turned away from him to face the majority of the class. "It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them _on_ you-"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he," Jessica stated in a rather agitated tone. "Mind you, we still _learned-_"

"Your hand is not up, Cassidy," trilled Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examinations, which is, after all, what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical part to our D.A.D.A. exams? Aren't we suppose to show we can actually do the counter curses and jinxes?"

"As long as you've studied the theory hard enough, there's no-"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly his hand planted high in the air.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, and as for the real world, what do you believe is waiting for you out there," she inquired in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think, shall we… how about, _Vol_-"

"_Harry, no!_" Jessica screamed after he'd ignored her kicking him gently under the table. Harry glared at her for a moment then softly removed her hand from his arm keeping her hand held tightly in his own.

_I'm fine, I promise._

_No, you're not! She's baiting you. The news says you're crazy and now they want proof. Don't – give – them – any – ammunition!_

_Damn it, Potter, listen to her, and Jessica, I said no talking. You and Potter both have a weekend of detention; now both of you can it before I make it a month!_

"_Detention, Cassidy_," Umbridge raged thoroughly upset at the interruption. The class was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Jessica or Harry wondering if they'd hear and objection of exclamation of truth. "Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood to lean over the class, her stubby fingered hands splayed on her desk. "You have been told a certain Dark Wizard has returned from the dead. _This is a lie-"_

"It is NOT a lie," Harry yelled. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge exclaimed, finally triumphant. "I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry guarantees your safety and if any of you are still worried, by all means, come and see me. If someone is alarming you with such ridiculous tales I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. Now, if everyone could please resume their reading."

As she sat down at her desk, may of the room's occupants sat or stood with a blank look of disbelief at the situation that had just occurred. The students were all sitting with uncertainty of whether or not they really should resume any attempts to read the passage. Harry, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing as he stood, to Jessica and Hermione's disapproval.

Jessica told him to sit in her mind as Hermione voiced the same opinion while turning in her seat to try glaring him into a sitting position. Of course, neither of their efforts had proven successful.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking in unspeakable indignation at her blatant malevolence.

(Author Note: No it's not the end quite yet, just thought I'd mention I hate Umbridge and by the end of this fan fiction you will all be well aware of it. Sorry for the interruption, please continue -)

After the collective intake of breath all eyes were avidly staring at Umbridge awaiting a response. She raised her gaze to Harry's and when she spoke there wasn't a single trace of the false sweetness in her voice.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accid-"

"_Don't - you – dare – say - accident_," Harry hissed in a hollow tone. "_It - was - murder_!" He could feel himself shaking as Umbridge glared looking for a moment as if she'd start screaming at him. She startled him by beckoning him forward in a soft girly voice that didn't fit a single thing about her. He kicked his chair away walking up to the front of the room.

Umbridge pulled a small pink slip from her purse, wrote on it at her desk, then sealed it magically so he could not open it. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear." He took the note she held out to him wordlessly and turned to walk out the door in silence slamming the door soundly behind him. Walking very quickly along the corridor, the note to McGonagall clutched tightly in his hand and turning a corner walked directly into the resident Malfoy.

"Hmm, someone seems upset, eh, Potter," he drawled, deliberately blocking Harry's way.

"Get lost ferret," Harry snarled attempting to push past him. Surprised he'd gotten through without much force he turned to see Draco holding up the pink slip with a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Ferret, am I, Potter," he asked venomously while waving his wand at the parchment. Harry's hand found his wand inside his robes, but quickly let go remembering how many detentions, home work, and extra lessons he'd have without getting in trouble for attacking another student. Draco quickly scanned the note and laughed while letting the pink slip flutter on to the floor. "At least I can be a sane ferret!" He chuckled mirthlessly.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Harry yelled.

"What's going to happen if I don't? You'll fight me with Diggory's ghost guardian at your side-"

"Leave it alone, Malfoy."

"_Oh, I get it_. It's your parents who're going to come after me, is it? Tell me, Potter, how many dead people _have_ you seen?"

"SHUT UP!"

A door to his left flew open and Professor McGonagall emerged from her office looking grim and slightly harassed. "What on Erath are you shouting about, Potter?" she snapped. "Why aren't you in class?"

Harry looked behind him to blame the young Slytherin for the noise, but found he'd already gone. Picking up the pink slip he turned back to face her. "I've been sent to see you," he said stiffly.

"What do you mean, sent?" He held out the note and as she read it through her frown became more prominent. She scooted him inside her office and shortly before the bell rang he left to join his friends at potions to tell them of what he'd just learned.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh my God, don't hate me, please! I know I've been evil by leaving you hanging without an update in a while. Not sure when the next will come either, but I definitely plan on organizing my schedule so maybe that'll help. At least I made this one extra long. Ok now, I need your help, and I need it quickly. Who do you want to be Hermione's and Ron's mate? I _told_ you I'm just writing as I go. 

Options for Hermione:

Draco

Lucius

Victor

Any Weasley besides Ron

Options for Ron:

Lavender

Cho

Luna

Parvati


End file.
